Sometimes
by Caliente
Summary: AU with elements from the comics –– Sometimes, things just don't work out. Sometimes, they do. For Rogue and Gambit, sometimes it feels like things'll never be the same. Will the get it together? Or is it too little, too late?
1. Part 1

**Author's Note**: Another random R&R story. I was angsting and this is the result. *shrugs* I'm not doing a very good job selling am I?? It's sorta AU, where Jean-Luc is still the leader of the Thieves Guild, and the X-Men are the Blue and Gold teams. The format is a little weird. There will be a section introduction that will be in the second person, from the perspective of either Rogue or Remy, switching off each section. It starts with Rogue, in case you can't tell by the accent. I hope y'all like it, and I do promise that the angst will be worth it in the end.

**Disclaimer**: I own a stuffed pig. And she shall be named pinky. But other than that, I don't own anything. None of the X-Men. Sorry. I just borrowed them for my own sick purposes. BWA-HA-HA!!

"talking" - 'thinking' - .::character perspective::. - _section introduction/_foreign languages_ - _written words__

**Sometimes**

by, Caliente

**Parting**

_S'funny how thin's end up sometimes. Ya think everythin's goin' fine. Yer finally happy with yer life. Then one day… it all changes. No reason. No purpose. Nobody knows why. Ya just know that nothin' is ever gonna be the same again._

When the news came, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Normally, a ton of bricks wouldn't hurt an invulnerable woman; however, this was painful. More painful than she was prepared for. She just sat in shock, watching her friends exit the room until just the two of them were left. Before she was aware of what had happened, the suave Cajun known as Remy LeBeau wrapped her in a tight hug.

"It's not fair," she cried into his chest. "Why do you have ta go? Why not Logan or Bishop or somebody else?" The Southerner with a distinctive white stripe in her auburn hair was practically in hysterics. "Anybody else."

"Y'know I have t'go _chere_," he told her. "It's de right t'ing t'do."

"Maybe," she murmured, "but why does the right thin' feel so wrong?"

He pulled away to look into her sparkling green eyes with his own demon ones. "Rogue, I need t'do dis. F'r us all."

The Southern belle struggled to keep her tears from falling. "Ah know, it's just…" she turned her head away from his intense stare. "It's like fate's tryin' ta rip us apart. Like we're finally happy, but somebody up there still wants us ta suffer."

"Mebbe dere is some fate up dere trying t'screw us over," he agreed half-heartedly. "But I've always b'lieved in making my own luck. In driving my own fate." He placed his hands on either side of her face, careful to keep his uncovered fingers away from her deadly skin. "_Chere, I can' promise you much. But I can promise dat I'll always love you. _Je t'aime_."_

"Ah'll always love ya too sugah," she replied, the tears in her eyes finally flowing down her face. He brushed away her tears with one hand, keeping the other on her face. "Ah just can't stand the thought of ya comin' home hurt." 'Or not at all,' she added silently.

"No worries Rogue," he stated with a cocky smile. "Y'know dat I know ladies. An' lady luck, she be de one I know best. I'll be coming home safe."

"Promise?" she whispered, meeting his gaze once more. Her jade green eyes pleading with him.

"Promise," he assured with a soft kiss to the top of her head.

'I wish I could believe you,' Rogue thought as she rested her head on his chest. Gambit stroked her hair lovingly, and she let out a small sigh. 'But somehow I know this isn't a "see ya later", it's a "good-bye".' More tears poured down her face, as they held each other for a long time.

**Reflections**

_It 's hard t'leave de person you love. Even harder when you wonder. Wonder what if y'had stayed? Would you be married? Have children? Would y'have broken up? Would t'ings be de same? Nobody knows. All y'have is the memories an' de what ifs. An' it's not enough. It's never enough._

.::Remy::.

Remy let out a small sigh as he plopped onto his bed. He yawned as he tried to turn his mind off. But it was one of those nights. The kind where the mind races, preventing the sweet release of slumber. Gambit knew he had to tell somebody, do something or he might explode. Shuffling over to a nearby desk, he searched for a pen and some paper. Finally finding what he was looking for, he plopped down. He closed his eyes, just letting his thoughts swirl. Without opening his eyes, he let his thoughts flow out of his mind and onto the paper.

_Sometimes I t'ink I should have written or called. Really I couldn't, but she didn' know dat. All she knew was dat one day I was gone. Days turned into weeks. Weeks to mont's. Mont's to… Well y'get it. I kept holding on, even though I knew it was just a dream. An unattainable dream at dat. An' mebbe someday I could go home. But would I have a home anymore? Would she still care? Would she have moved on? Not knowing was hard, but I knew knowing could be harder. 'Specially if knowing meant dat she had a white picket fence, husband, or even _enfants. Wit'out me. _Non_. I could deal wit' de what ifs, but de trut'… who knew what dat was?__

Finally completely exhausted, he found himself succumbing to sleep. He managed to stumble over to his bed before he conked out. But even his dreams were plagued by dreams of Rogue and happier times with the X-Men. There really was no escape.

.::Rogue::.

Rogue sat cross-legged on her bed, absentmindedly stroking the head of her favorite teddy bear. She knew that she should be sleeping, Danger Room session in the morning. But she couldn't force herself to do it. She wanted to talk with Betsy or Ororo or one of her friends but it was late. Besides, hadn't she cried on enough shoulders. She reached under her mattress, and pulled out her well worn journal. Dating it, she started her confessional.

_Ah know he's gone. Ah know it, like Ah know anythin' else that Ah know. But knowin' doesn't make the pain go away. Doesn't stop the hurt an' the feelin'. Sometimes Ah just wish Ah could turn off the emotions. Turn ta stone an' be free of this curse. But then Ah remember. Sure there was pain, plenty of it ta go around. But there was love. Mo' than anybody else had ever given me. Mo' than Mystique, mo' than Irene, mo' than the Professor… mo' than a girl like me could ever hope fo'. Ah wanted nothin' mo' than ta feel that love again. But he ain't comin' back. Ah know he ain't. He ain't called, written, nothin'. He's moved on. He has ta have moved on. 'Cause Ah want nothin' more than him ta be happy. He deserves that much, even if it can't be with me._

Feeling slightly relieved, she placed the journal back where she found it. The hurt and pain remained, but she finally felt ready to sleep. Sighing, Rogue turned off her lamp and settled into bed. Tears streamed down her face as she dreamt of Remy and their time together.

So, tell me what ya thought. Like it, hate it?? I'm curious. Please review. Thanks y'all!! Adios.


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note**: The second installment. Not too much to say, only one section this time. Angst-filled as always. Time has passed, how much have things really changed?? And feelings waned??

**Disclaimer**: Simply put, I own nada. Not Rogue, Joseph, Storm, Gambit, Emil, or Jean-Luc. And sadly not the X-Men. :(

"talking" - 'thinking' - .::character perspective::. - _section introduction/_foreign languages__

**Sometimes**

by, Caliente

**Moving On**

_Love. It only comes once in a lifetime, or so they say. But, sometimes ya have ta let yer love go. Accept that maybe it's what's best. An' after ya do, it hurts. Eventually ya heal, an' begin ta feel again. Sometimes you're lucky enough ta find it again. Love. Or at least somethin' close enough ta fill the void._

.::Rogue::.

"Joe quit!" Rogue shrieked with laughter as the silver haired mutant tickled her mercilessly. "Don't make me strike back, ya won't survive."

The Magneto clone, or whatever he was, laughed a deep laugh as he leapt out of the way of a murderous Rogue. He stuck his tongue out at her, which just fuelled her anger. She chased him around the room, finally tackling him onto the bed. "So… ya give up?" she asked breathlessly, her face just inches from his.

Joseph smirked in a way that reminded her of Remy, but she quickly removed those thoughts. "Never," he answered before bringing his face up to hers.

Kiss. Touch. It was so sweet to Rogue. Something that she had been denied for so long… and now she was free to have it any time she pleased. They broke apart and Rogue glared at him. "That doesn't mean ya won sugah," she told him in a stern tone.

Normally they would have continued; however, fate, or in this case Ororo, intervened. The weather witch cleared her throat from the doorway and stated, in her regal tone, "Rogue, may I please have a quick word with you?"

Pushing herself off of Joseph, Rogue smiled at her friend. "Sure. Joe was just leavin'." Joseph shot her a questioning look, but she just half shoved him out of the room. "We'll finish this later," she threatened playfully after him.

The two women could hear Joseph laughing from down the hall. Ororo walked calmly towards Rogue, and sat next to her on the bed. "It is good to see you in such good spirits child," she commented with a smile. "I just wanted to check up on you. To make sure that–"

"Ah'm all right," the Southerner supplied. She smiled at her team leader. "Ah'm great 'Ro," she stated. "Ah feel happier than Ah have in a long time."

"Since Remy left?" Storm pried carefully.

"Yeah," Rogue agreed, unable to keep the sadness out of her eyes at the mention of her former lover. "Since Remy went on his mission." 'An' never came back,' she finished in her head. 'Like he promised he would.' She felt the familiar tears forming in her eyes, and she struggled to stop herself.

"It is okay to still hurt child," Ororo soothed. "It still hurts me as well."

"Ah know," Rogue whispered, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. "Sometimes Ah feel bad, knowin' that Ah don't really love Joseph. Knowin' that if Remy just came back, Ah would be his again in an instant. But Ah just can't keep waitin' 'round like a fool, waitin' fo' a man that may never return. A man who will never return. He decided for us, years ago. Ah just wish he hadn't picked the path he did. Ah still miss him."

"I understand, we all do," Storm assured the younger girl. "Love is not something you just 'recover' from. And neither is pain. Both take time to get over. But you are moving on, and that is admirable."

"Thanks Storm," Rogue said honestly. "Yer too kind."

"I speak the truth," Ororo replied. She smiled at the younger girl. "You have become so much more than you ever dreamed of. Do you remember when you first arrived? All you had were the clothes on your back, and you were asking your enemies for help. And some of us, myself included, did not treat you well. You believed yourself deserving of our anger; however, you soon proved that you were just as brave as the rest of us. Risking your life for the dream, time and time again. You have proven more than just your worth as an X-Man. You have proven your worth as a person. And as a worthy person, you deserve to be loved, and to love in return. Right now you cannot, and Joseph understands that. But he is not asking it of you, all he wants is the chance to love you. To help you heal from your previous heartache. And given that chance, I believe he will prove himself worthy of you. And perhaps you will grow to care for him as he cares for you. But for now, all he wants is to be with you."

Rogue's eyes sparkled with tears as she listened to Ororo speak so highly of her. "Wow," she breathed in surprise. "Thank ya. Ya always know how ta make a gal feel better." She felt a small smile grace her lips, but the moment she remembered Remy it was gone. "You're really too kind. An' Ah appreciate the pep talk. But… could Ah please have a few minutes alone? Ta reflect."

"Of course." Ororo stood and walked to the door. She paused and added, "We're all here if you need us."

'All but Remy,' she argued silently. "Ah know," Rogue murmured as she watched Storm's retreating figure. Rogue moved to her nightstand and opened the drawer. She lifted out a picture of Remy, which he had signed, 'I'd always bet on you… Love Gambit.' [1] She felt the tears she had been restraining flow down her cheeks. "Why? Why didn't ya come back?" she questioned the photograph. "Why wasn't our love enough?" She looked away, placing the photo back in the drawer, face down. "Why can't Ah get over you?"

.::Remy::.

"Jus' gettin' in?" a heavily accented voice asked in a dark room. Gambit smirked in the darkness, able to see who it was perfectly due to his red on black eyes. "It's nearly five in de mornin'. Where y'been boy?"

"Nowhere _papa_," Remy replied innocently. "Jus' around."

The light switch flipped on, causing Remy to curse and cringe in the sudden brightness. He quickly pulled out his sunglasses and slipped them on, relieving him from the painful lights. "Don' give me dat boy," he scolded. "Y'not too old f'r me t'whip."

Gambit winced as he recalled the whippings he received as a child. "Uh, I was doin' a job," he offered.

"Try 'gain," the older man almost laughed at his pathetic expression. "Henri an' Theo got back from deir jobs earlier. Asked dem where y'were an' dey had no clue. 'Sides I'd like t't'ink dat I'd know if my own son was out doin' Guild work."

"Coulda been out doing some personal t'ievin'," Remy tried pathetically. His father just gave him a look. 'Not to self, kill Henri and Theo later,' the younger man thought as he silently cursed his brother and cousin for not covering for him. "All right, y'caught me. I was out wit' a _fille. Las' time I checked, dat wasn' a crime." '_Merde_, now my accent's thickening,' he noticed. 'Always did hate that.'_

"Not technically, no," Jean-Luc responded. "'Course y'wife migh' have a t'in' or two t'say 'bout it."

"She's not m'wife 'nymore," Remy defended. "We got a divorce, 'member?"

"Dat y'did," the leader of the Thieves Guild agreed. "But dat won' stop her from sendin' her assassins after you or anyone y'wit'."

"I know, I know," Gambit muttered in defeat. He plopped down in a chair near his _père_ but out of slapping distance. He knew better. "Not m'fault de woman's unhinged." Jean-Luc snorted but chose not to comment. "M'sorry, okay?" he apologized pathetically. "Guess I'm still a restless soul."

"Mebbe. Or mebbe you're jus' wishin' f'r somet'in' y'gave up years ago." His father paused, making sure he had his son's full attention. "Or someone."

"Like dat girl, uh, Rouge," a new voice piped up.

"Rogue," Remy corrected instantly. "It's Rogue, Emil, not 'Rouge'. She'd murder you if she heard y'call her dat."

"Whatever," his young cousin shrugged him off. "Whatever happened t'her. I liked dat one. She was a real looker. An' strong, like–"

"Emil, don' y't'ink y'should mind yo' own business," Jean-Luc suggested in a commanding tone. "An' go back t'bed. Dis conversation don't concern you." He moved to argue but his uncle cut him off again. "Bed. Now. _Comprenez?"_

"_Oui." Emil pouted like a little boy as he exited the kitchen. "Don' see why Remy's so special," he grumbled just loud enough for the pair to hear._

Jean-Luc shook his head with a small laugh. "Dat boy ain't never gon' learn. Or grow up." He glared slightly at Remy. "I t'ink dat's prob'ly yo' influence."

"Hey, I am definitely more mature den Emil," the mutant thief argued. 'Not much, but more just the same,' he added to himself with a small smirk.

"_Oui an' dat's de sad part," Jean-Luc agreed ruefully. He observed his somewhat estranged son closely. "Y'gon' tell me what got y'so worked up over Rogue or do I have t'guess?"_

His father's sarcasm did not go unnoticed; however, Gambit pointedly ignored him. "It's de past. What's dat saying? Let it lie."

His father stood to leave, looking at his son closely once more. "I have. De question is, have you?" With that, Jean-Luc exited the kitchen, as quiet as a thief.

Remy stood and followed his father's lead, heading towards his bedroom. He flipped off the kitchen light and silently glided up to his cushy room. Once inside, Gambit shed his coat and plopped on the bed. By all accounts, he should have been exhausted, but something was keeping him awake. Flipping on his bedside lamp, Remy lifted the loose floorboard by the bed and removed a small framed picture that once resided in his wallet. [2] Rogue's green eyes stared back at him. "'M sorry," he apologized to the photograph. "F'r all de pain I caused, mebbe even still cause. An' all de pain I couldn' prevent. If I could go back, mebbe t'ings woulda turned out different. Unfort'nately, f'r now, all I can offer is my regrets. Because, _chere_, I do regret leaving you. More den anyt'ing else in de world. But it's too late now. Can' change de past."

[1] Rogue really does have a picture of him that he signed like that. I didn't make that up. Nifty, huh??

[2] Remy really did have a picture of Rogue in his wallet. I just figured he would have removed it after they separated.

**Review Responses**: Thanks to everybody who read it… and especially to those that reviewed. YAY!! Keep it up y'all!!** Star-of-chaos: He left on a mission. Undisclosed (plot hole maybe). The question isn't why did he leave. It's why didn't he return. Thanks for being my first reviewer!! :) - ****Aro: Emotional is good. Means I did my job right. I hope this was soon enough for you. :) And I updated the other stuff… you just had to sit through a Scott chappy. Angst makes the world go round, huh?? And here I thought it was gravity. :P - **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**: Sad but good… I'll take it. :) And different?? YAY!! I'm creatamative. *grins like a loony* Thanks!! - ****Jean1: Aliens eh?? Not my forte. But I'm glad you liked what I did do. :) Guild trapping him back?? How did you know?! :P More like Remy keeping himself away. Thanks for the sweet review!! Random, but sweet. - ****Millie: I've "piqued your curiosity"… first time for everything I guess. :P It's not ended – it's just getting started. BWA-HA-HA!! More angst to come. Thanks, you're TOO kind. - **Ishandahalf**: Wow!! I'm always great?? Thanks!! *blushes* Too sweet. :-D I didn't mean to make the beans sad… I was just having an angst itchin'. If that makes any sense (I know it doesn't). Fluffy goodness?? I make no promises!! Except that somehow their true feelings will be revealed. And maybe a happy ending is in store. Probly. No depression spiral, "Diary of a Mutant" will have fluff… someday. When they wake up. Promise. - **T.**: Thanks!! :) Remy left 'cause he had a "mission". That part's not TOO important… the important part is that he didn't return. Like he promised. - ****Smirnoff Ice Lover: The rest?? It's coming. Like the turtle, slowly but surely. :P Of course I'll write more… what kind of horrible person would leave it there?? Not I!! I am persuaded by your, er, interesting argument. :) You're not pathetic… I promise!! Glad you liked it. - **Panther Nesmith**: Angst overload?? There is no such thing!! :P Think this is bad, read my fic "So Gone". J/K Hehe. Danger Will Robinson?? Been a while since I heard, er, read that. You have to update your "Series of Unfortunate Saturdays" Series. I LOVE IT!! - **Rogue**: Love the accents… thanks. I try. :) I don't have characters think in their accents… 'cause I don't think in mine. Just a personal thing. Thanks for the UBER sweet review!! - **Jukebox**: Secret mission?? Not really. I'm just being ominous about it 'cause I don't wanna have to deal with it. Just a device to separate them. *author shrugs as reader glares* Sorry. The big deal is not that they were separated, it's that he didn't come back when it was over. - **The Rogue Cajun**: Sweet but sad… YAY!! That's what I was hoping for. :) Glad you like it… I think… sorry I made you cry tho. :( I'm seeing a 75% chance of a happy ending.**


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note**: The third installment. This is the longest section, ripe with introspection. YAY!! :P I'm not trying to be confusing, but just about every paragraph switches from Rogue to Remy and vice versa with the bartender thrown in a couple times just to add more chaos. I think it makes sense, but if anybody is confused… sorry!! Oh and the section intro is in Remy's voice. Just so you know.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters 'xept the bartender. That fat 50 year-old is all mine baby!! Yummy.

"talking" - 'thinking' - _section introduction_/_foreign languages_

**Sometimes**

by, Caliente

**Reunion**

_Jus' when you t'ink dat you're over it. All de pain. All de heartache. It always comes back. Like a never-ending vicious circle. An' it hurts, jus' as much as de day dat y'left de first time. It feels like no time has passed, an' more den anyt'ing else, y'want t'ings t'be back de way dey were. But dey're not. An' all y'left wit' is de pain. Again._

New Orleans. That's the last place Rogue ever expected to find herself again. It had been years. Many years. She was nearing 30, Remy would have already passed that benchmark. Over five years. Almost a decade. And now here she was. In his hometown, the most likely place in the entire world that she would find him. If she was looking. Which she wasn't. And thank the good Lord for that. Unfortunately, her search for Jacob Gavin Jr. had brought her right into the French Quarter. More specifically, the Guild territory. She just wanted to find the Courier and be done with it. She did not want to be stuck in a place that reminded her of the man she had struggled for years to forget.

White stripe. That was the first thing Remy noticed that seemed out of place. But, then again, a lot of people dyed their hair in strange ways nowadays. Maybe he just wasn't hip to the new fad. He knew for a fact that his lingo was out of date. Remy shrugged, trying to forget about it. So what if he had seen some person with white hair in the front? It didn't mean anything. It could have been Nate Grey with grown out hair for all he knew. But curiosity forced Gambit to investigate. Some sort of masochistic desire to see if it really was the woman he had pined over for years. The one that got away as his _Tante_ Mattie put it.

The bar wasn't particularly clean. In fact, dingy would have been the perfect adjective to describe both the environment and the clientele. Rogue had heard Jake frequented this place, but who was she to judge. Maybe this was just the Cajun version of Harry's Hideaway. She almost laughed at the thought of Storm, Jean, and Scott in this place. Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen. Well, maybe Storm. She went up to the bar and smiled winningly at the bartender, who looked to be in his mid-50s. "Ah was just wonderin' if a fella by the name o' Jacob Gavin Junior, also goes by Jake an' Courier, had been in recently?" she inquired in a sultry tone. "Ah'm an ol'… friend o' his."

"Uh, I, uhm, don' t'ink so," the bartender stuttered. "Can ask around if y'like."

"That's all right sugah," Rogue replied with a slightly pained smile. Cajun accent, she should have been prepared for that. "But could Ah please have a shot o' Southern Comfort? Ah have a feelin' it's gonna be a long night."

"'Course," he told her gruffly, trying to save face. He poured her a shot and watched her down it without losing her smile. When she reached to pay, he stopped her. "It's on de house _chere_. Not every day we get such a _belle fille_ in a dive like dis."

"Thanks sugah." The Southern belle's smile grew and she gave him a friendly peck on the cheek.

Remy followed the white stripe into a seedy bar. Actually, it was the kind of place he liked to frequent when he wasn't working. And occasionally when he was. Hey, he was that good. Remy lit a cigarette to calm his nerves before he entered the bar. It was mostly empty, with the exception of a few patrons shooting pool in the back and the complimentary sloppy drunk asleep on the bar stool. Remy's eyes caught the white stripe again, but her back was still facing him. A very attractive backside, but it had been at least 7 years, so it was hard to say if it was still her. He could hear sultry words flitter through the smoky room, but he couldn't make them out. His heart was beating too loudly. He watched as she took a shot and then gave the bartender a kiss on the cheek. A kiss. Skin to skin contact. Then it couldn't be… could it? It had been 7 years. A lot could happen in seven years. He approached her from behind, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Rogue?"

She heard the words echo in her mind, and for a second she thought she was hallucinating. But then she whipped around, her long hair flying in her face, and gaped at the Cajun man standing behind her. Seeing him for the first time in so long was like falling off a cliff. She was completely unprepared for the surprise, pain, and joy all at once. It was like freefalling. Finally able to regain her bearings, she cried "Remy!" in surprise, her bright green eyes wide. She was completely unaware that her mouth was hanging open.

Even before she turned around, he knew. The way her shoulders had stiffened when he spoke her name. Pure Rogue. When she turned around, her hair seemed to fly around her in a halo. Like a fallen angel. For a moment she had just stared at him, like she wasn't sure he was real. But the moment she spoke his name, it all came back. All the feelings for her. Everything. He dropped his cigarette in surprise, but quickly stomped it out, trying to shrug it off. "Been a while _p'tite_," he commented, as if it had been a matter of weeks, not years that had separated them.

His words cut her into a million pieces. How could he? Didn't he know how he hurt her? How it destroyed her to know that he cared so little. Especially after all that they had been through. It belittled everything they had once shared. Acting as if all of their love was meaningless. She felt her heart shatter, but she couldn't afford to fall apart. No, that wouldn't be fair to either of them. She had to be strong. Fighting all of her emotions, she settled on indifference. "Yeah it has Remy. How ya been?"

As much as he knew it pained her, because he could feel her pain as well as his own, he admired her for putting on the brave face. For being the strong woman he had fallen in love with. That he was still in love with. But she must have moved on by now. Especially since she had at least partial control over her powers. He had seen her kiss that bartender on the cheek after all. And he was still standing. Realizing that she had asked him a question, he quickly smiled at her and answered. "Been good _chere_. Working hard, playing harder. De usual." He added a wink for effect, as he took the seat next to her. "An' yo'self?"

The old Rogue would have been livid. She would have beaten the living tar out of that filthy swamp rat for treating her like she was nothing. But the new Rogue, the Rogue who actually understood what he must be feeling, knew better. He was hurting just as much as she was. Maybe more. Who could tell? But she knew he was hurting, and there was no sense in making it worse. She wasn't that sadistic of a person. So, she threw on a smile of her own. "Been just fine Swamp Rat." She noticed his smile grew at the use of his old nickname, but his eyes held a hint of sadness. "'Specially since Joe helped me gain control over my powers."

"Dat's wonderful _p'tite_." Remy was all smiles as he replayed what she had just said in his mind over and over again. _'Specially since Joe helped me gain control over my powers. 'Specially since _JOE_ helped me gain _CONTROL_ over my powers._ So that was it. She had moved on with some fella named Joe. Joe. He hated the name already. And the man, though he didn't know him from the next guy on the street. This was surely his replacement. But Remy couldn't afford to lose control; that would only make this more difficult. Instead he gave her an awkward hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Jus' wonderful," he repeated absentmindedly. "So, y'still wit' de X-Men?" he inquired conversationally. "Or have you an' dis 'Joe' fella settled down somewhere."

Rogue knew she didn't imagine the pain in his eyes when she mentioned Joseph. It was the truth, the clone of the Master of Magnetism had been key in unlocking the mystery of her mutation. Part of her had wanted to hurt him by telling him of how another man had saved her from her curse. But she got no joy from his response. It tugged on her heart, and she silently scolded herself for even mentioning it. "Ah'm not really with the X-Men anymo'. Moved out o' the mansion an' got a job. Ah'm a mechanic, can ya believe it?" Remy shot her a lopsided grin, obviously entertained by the idea of her working with her hands. "But Ah still live close by an' go on the occasional mission when Ah'm needed. An' baby-sit fo' Jean an' Scott whenever they ask. Ah just love li'l Rachel ta death."

He listened to what she was saying, or more accurately, what she wasn't saying. So she wasn't an X-Man anymore, but she was still fighting for the dream. She was living a normal life, but she didn't mention this Joe person in it. She tried to divert the attention off of her by mentioning Jean and Scott's offspring. Interesting. Apparently she was just as uncomfortable as him. He still smiled at her with that lady killer smile. "So dey decided t'name her Rachel. Even though our Rachel is technically from a diff'rent reality. Or somet'ing insanely confusing like dat."

Letting out a small laugh, Rogue found herself pleased that he had taken her bait and changed the subject. Joseph was not a subject she wanted to talk about with her former lover. Especially after he… it was of no consequence. He was gone but Remy didn't need to know that. Remy didn't need to know anything. He abandoned her, not the other way around. Trying to quell her angry thoughts, Rogue turned back to their conversation. "Yeah. Jean said that she 'always liked the name Rachel anyways' an' that she 'couldn't think of a better name for such a beautiful baby girl'. Personally, Ah was feelin' a li'l nauseated by the whole thin'. Ah swear that family is mo' messed up than mine."

There was a hint sadness and anger in her words, but Remy brushed it off. He knew that she didn't want to approach the subject, but he couldn't stand not knowing. "But you didn' answer my earlier question." Rogue feigned confusion, hoping he would get the hint, but Gambit pressed on. "Tell me 'bout y'life. Who you're wit', who y'hang out wit', why you're here. Everyt'ing. It's been a long time _chere_." 'I've missed you. I can't stand not knowing anymore,' he added silently.

"Everythin' huh?" Rogue let out a small snort. "Ya wanna know everythin'? Fine." She wanted to yell at him. Scream out her anger and hurt. But she couldn't. What would that do? Just make it hurt more when he rejected her. Again. And she had no doubt that he would. "Here's everythin'," she sighed. "Started a relationship with Joseph but he died." 'Left me just like you did,' she thought bitterly. "I couldn't live in the mansion anymo'. Too many memories." 'Of you and me, when we were happy. Of us. Of our love.' She fought the tears of pain that threatened to fill her eyes. She had cried enough over the Cajun man who didn't give a damn about her. "Started a new life. An' Ah'm happy. Happier than Ah been in a long time." 'But nowhere near as happy as I was with you,' she finished in her head.

"'M sorry 'bout y'friend," Remy said sympathetically. He didn't like the idea of another man, but clearly she was hurting. Having a friend, a lover die was hard. He knew from experience. "Shouldn' have pushed you." Her expression softened, letting him know that she had forgiven him. For this transgression at least. "Glad t'hear dat y'got yo' life on track. Dat you're happy." He hated saying the words. They tasted sour in his mouth. He knew he was lying through his teeth. Sure, he did want her to be happy, but part of him hurt know she was happy without him. When he was unable to get over her, she had clearly moved on.

"Thanks Rem, that's really sweet of ya ta say." Her smile hurt her cheeks. She hated lying to him, to herself, but she couldn't let him know the truth. That each day she wished he would return to her. That every morning, when she woke up alone, it hurt just a little bit more. Knowing that she had never, would never move on. It was like she died a little bit more every day. "So, ya still with the Guild. Still robbin' people blind." 'The rich of their treasures, the girls of their hearts,' she continued to herself. 'Know you still have mine.'

"Somet'ing like dat _chere_," Remy responded, his cocky grin returning. "Like _mon père_ would always say, a t'ief's work is never done." Rogue let out an appreciative chuckle. Remy felt his heart ache with her casual response. How he wished she still cared for him the way he still cared for her. "An' de Assassins an' de T'ieves Guilds have united. We're de United Guild of Assassins an' Thieves. Long name, _non_?" His smile grew. "Sometimes I feel like de Prince of N'awlins 'stead of de Prince of T'ieves." 'But what's a prince without his princess?' he wondered silently. 'Always feel like a piece of me is missing, and no girl could ever fill it. Except you.'

"So, Ah guess you're workin' pretty close wit' Bella Donna," Rogue commented nonchalantly. 'Blonde haired bitch,' she added angrily in her mind. 'Knew I should have drained her dry when I had the chance. Bet she still loves you too. And you probably are an "item" again. I knew coming here was a bad idea.' She smiled tightly. "Must be just like ol' times. The Prince of Thieves an' the Princess of Assassins tagether 'gain."

Remy shrugged. "Working t'get'er, sure. But not'ing more. Learned after she tried t'kill me, numerous times, dat it's sometimes better not t'mix business wit' pleasure." He smirked, a default expression for him. "Well, mostly." 'Of course, it's not like I care about any of that,' the Cajun pondered for a moment. 'Don't even bother with any of it anymore. What's the point? When somebody owns your heart, why bother with all of the games? Even after it's over.' He stared intently into her emerald green orbs. "Meant t'ask you. Why're you down here anyway?"

"Can't a girl fly down fo' some Southern Comfort?" Rogue questioned with a flirtatious grin. Remy raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'You really expect me to buy that?' Rogue let out a small sigh. 'And the pleasantries end.' "Ah'm lookin' fo' a fella by the name o' Jacob Gavin Jr. The Professor was wonderin' if he could speak with him. Ah think it's about Beast's research on the Legacy Virus." 'Back to business as usual,' she thought with a hint of sadness. 'The reunion is over and it hurts. Worse than before.'

"Jake?" Remy was surprise, to say the least. Hadn't seen the Courier in quite some time. "Had a few dealings wit' de fella a while back. Nice 'nuff, but a real rookie. Know what I mean?" Rogue nodded, curious where this was going. "Last I knew, he was stuck in de form of a woman. T'ink he took up a new name… uh, Jackie or somet'ing. Black haired babe, if you're looking." 'Not a great kisser though,' he commented to himself. 'Don't think she'd like that bit of information. Actually, can't say she's rightly care.'

"Oh, thanks sugah." She offered him her brightest smile, feeling herself quickly running out of things to say. 'Guess you really don't care anymore,' she concluded silently. 'I should leave before I say something I regret.' She almost laughed at herself. 'Like how I really feel.' Rogue felt that she would explode if she spent any longer in such close proximity to the sexy Cajun. Why did he have to torment her so? And he didn't have a clue. "Ah guess Ah'll keep searchin' then." Rogue rose from her bar stool and moved to leave. She paused and turned back to him. "It was really good ta see ya again Remy." She felt her heart break again with her words. Probably the last time she'd ever see him again. And he didn't give a shit. She placed her arms around him in an awkward hug. 'One more for the road,' she rationalized, relishing the brief touch with him. She pulled away, meeting his eyes one final time.

Remy felt frozen with her touch. How he wished it could be more, that they could remain like that forever. But eventually, like all good things, it came to an end. And he was met with the emerald orbs that had haunted his dreams for years. "Yeah _chere_," the Acadian agreed with a lopsided grin. The perfect expression, designed to disarm the men and charm the ladies. Never quite worked on Rogue, he knew, but he still felt more comfortable with his mask in place. Why bother hurting himself anymore? She obviously wasn't losing any sleep over him anymore. 'Good to see you moved on,' he complimented her inwardly. 'Wish I could, but how do I? Wish you would tell me. It still hurts, every minute of every day. It's my own fault.' "Mebbe I'll see you 'round." He felt more pain with his casual words than with hers. He was lying to her. He still loved her, never stopped. But he couldn't force the words out.

"Maybe," she echoed as she exited the bar. Once outside, she immediately took flight. She kept replaying the scene over in her head, finally allowing her emotions out. She couldn't stop herself from crying as she hovered in the air. As all the feelings she had suppressed for so long finally exploded. How she hated him. For making her love him. For not loving her back. For causing her so much pain and anguish. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Because no matter what, she always loved him.

Remy turned to the bartender with a sad expression. "Jack Daniels please," he ordered calmly, completely prepared to drown his sorrows.

"Ex-girlfriend?" the man asked conversationally. "Quite a _belle femme_ if I do say so m'self."

"Dat she is," Gambit nodded, not really in the mood to talk about Rogue. Rogue. The girl who owned his heart but didn't seem to know or care. The girl who had moved on, leaving one heartsick Cajun behind.

"If you don' mind my asking _homme_," the bartender started, "why'd y'give a _fille_ like dat up?"

Remy closed his eyes and sighed. "Don' rightly know," he answered honestly. "All I do know is dat I still love her an' she don' give a damn. An' who could blame her? I left her an' never returned. Too scared." He downed the whiskey the 'tender handed him, then slammed the glass down forcefully. "_Dieu_ I was a fool!" he cried angrily. "I shoulda gone home. Why didn' I go home?" He let out a pathetic sigh. "'M so sorry _chere_," he murmured. "F'r bot' of us." He turned to the bartender and said curtly, "Anot'er." 'What difference does it make? Nothing matters anymore. Nothing but her. And that's over.'

The bartender shook his head at the poor man, knowing that the couple must have been through a lot. Being a bartender, he could read people. And these people were hurting. Pity, seemed nice enough. Too bad they couldn't get it together.

**Review Responses**: Y'all totally rock!! Thanks to everybody who reviewed!! Don't forget to do it again!! I hope it wasn't TOO confusing. LOVE you all!! Sorry if I missed anybody. Adios. - **Panther Nesmith**: Poor thing is right. But, as this chappy showed, they're both suffering. In silence. Ororo's a kind spirit like that. Remy's a guy… he needs to maintain his "manliness" and not hug. :P Rogue did hug him this chappy, kinda bittersweet tho. I dunno about this "angst overload" you speak of… I guess I'll just take your word on it. Sorry you went to bed depressed tho. :( Not my intention!! Hehe. Lost in Space. Hehe. SoUS fan, that's me. :^D Big nose, heh. People you attract… freaks. Like me!! *grins while reader rolls eyes* w00t back atcha. - **Aro**: Stupid gravity!! I agree. *watches items start to float away* I TAKE IT BACK!! Don't let my TV escape!! Hehe. Spelling issues, have those. Oh yes I do. :) It SHOULD be Remy, but it's not. 'Course it wasn't Joe forever either. Move on… maybe the title should have been "attempting to move on". *shrugs* You know they didn't. Emotional after you wake up, huh?? Good thing I update while you sleep then. :P Gracias amiga. - **Jukebox**: Good reason?? Hmm… I think he just might. Well, at least in his eyes. :) It'll all come out in the Part titled "Confrontation", but that won't be for a couple more updates. BWAHAHA!! :P - **The Rogue Cajun**: Thank you!! Happy moment. Hmm… don't think that'll be happening for… awhile. But I'm pretty sure they'll find a happy ending. *looks over shoulder for angry ROMY fans* Fantasmigorical?? Thanks?? I think. :P You're TOO sweet!! - **Remy's Ange**: If I told you why he didn't go back, I'd have to kill you. *reader rolls eyes at horrible pun* Okay, but it would spoil the whole story. Well, not the whole thing… most of it. :) Couldn't call 'cause of his "mission" but afterwards, it was a choice. He really did get a divorce in the comics… I think. 'Cause Belle died. I don't know. It's too fu– *censor comes in and beats the authoress senseless* er, confusing to understand. :P All will be explained, I hope. Someday. I promise. Thanks!! - **Gothic-Rogue LeBeau**: Thanks for reviewing!! :) I like your fics "Chocolate Fantasy" and "Bought: One Husband". They're UBER cute!! - **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**: Aw. You're TOO sweet!! *blushes* Nah, creatamative isn't a word. I was just babysitting and these kids were watching "Winnie the Pooh" and Tigger says stuff kinda like that, so I incorporated it into my review response. *blushes harder at the "definition" the reader gave* But thanks!! :^D You guessed it, they met up in a couple of years. Only Joseph's outta the picture. Aw. You really are TOO kind. Give me a big head. - **Ishandahalf**: You didn't really believe I would be so evil as to end it there, did you?? *reader points out fics like "So We Meet Again" and "Running Away"* What's your point?? :P You said GOOD depressing angsty stuff… why the glare?? Oh, I get it. *slaps forehead* I'm sorry my disclaimer killed your spirits. *backs away from a sobbing Ish* Well, I guess you're probly happy Joe's dead then. And that Belle and Remy are divorced. I think Joseph was a necessary evil, so I agree with your "device" theory. Uh… Rogue doesn't know if Remy will return, so she'd think "if". Yeah. Let's go with that. I could say why Remy didn't come back, but don't you like the suspense?? *watches out for readers wielding weapons* It will be resolved, promise. Yep, love all around. Go ahead and hug Emil, not enough love for the red haired prankster. -_- I LOVED the "men" comment. Classic. Riled up and depressed, my work here is done. Hehe. Why are all my reviewers twitchy?? Is it contagious?? I'll say no more about the ending. Mostly 'cause I haven't quite finished it yet. - **T.**: Storm… motherly?? How did that happen?? It's so out of character. *reader deadpans* Okay, so I'm not so good with sarcasm. Nobody likes Joseph, why do you think they killed him off?? :P But a necessary evil in my book. Love lost but not forgotten. Got it!! - **The Sphinx Minx**: Erica, you can haunt me with all the reviews you want!! I LOVE 'em!! :) I don't write angst?! You lie!! *reader gives the authoress a LOOK* Okay, so maybe that's pretty much all I write. I'm humor deficient. :P Why Remy didn't come back… someday you'll find out. Promise. Hehe. Belle the Assassin. Did you know there are two "ass"es in assassin? Think about it. Thanks!! - **Risty**: Fun but depressing. Yep, that sums it up. :P Possibilities abound!! Huzzah!! Thanks for the review. :) - **Star-of-chaos**: Duly noted. All future Remy beatings are dedicated to you. :P Thanks for the review!! - **Roguelebeaux003**: Sad?? Surely you jest. *reader deadpans* Okay, so maybe it's a tad bit sad and angsty. :P Why didn't he go back?? The million-dollar question. Joe is only a second-rate replacement. It's the sad truth. And, as for Storm's speech, YAY!! that you liked it.:)  I think Rogue has some self-confidence issues, and would need some moral support. Emil for comic relief!! Ah the Guild, priceless. - **Rogue77**: Why did he leave?? Mission. Better question… why didn't he return?? Have to wait and see!! :P Depressing… yep, that describes it. Explanations are a'comin'. Just have to wait. *reader glares* Eeep!! Sorry. Remy's always been an ass, you're just noticing this?? Hehe. Thanks, you're UBER sweet!! And an awesome reviewer!! :) - **MelodyFaith**: I'm surprised a wrestling fan likes my stuff. *gloats* Awesome!! Hehe. I might have a happy ending in store, we'll see. :P How's that for ominous?? - **Smirnoff Ice Lover**: Skippy… reminds me of peanut butter. Mmmm… peanut butter. *makes Homer Simpson noises* O-kay, where was I?? Hehe. Thanks for the review!!


	4. Part 4

**Author's Note**: The long awaited (I'M SO SO SO SORRY!!) fourth installment. I realize this chappy is VERY late, and I could give you a multitude of excuses, but the truth is, I had writer's block. But now I'm back, and I will be updating within a week… if not sooner. I PROMISE!! Another introspective chappy… shocking, right?? :P I contemplating ending it here, but then I had an idea – y'all should know how dangerous that is. *smiles evilly* Anyway, there are at least 3 more parts to come. ^_^ And, the section intro is in Rogue's voice, in case you lost track.

**Disclaimer**: I owneth not a thing… ith. Uhm, yeah.

"talking" - 'thinking' - *telepathic communication* - .::POV::. - _section intro_/_foreign languages_

**Sometimes**

by, Caliente

**Regret**

_As hard as it is ta accept, sometimes thin's are outta yer control. Thin's like yer hair color, eye color, skin color. But sometimes ya have full control. Nobody forced ya ta do what ya did but you. You're completely ta blame. An' all yer left with is regret. An' that's cold comfort on lonely nights._

.::Rogue::.

She could feel it. Ever since she returned from New Orleans. It had followed her like a ghost, reminding her that this time it was her own fault. She hadn't said anything. This was all on her. Nobody had forced her into this situation. She couldn't even blame Remy. He couldn't control how she felt or what she did. Why didn't she say anything? It could have hurt more… she knew it could have… but at least she wouldn't have the burden of regret. She felt as if she was in a daze as she wandered through the mansion. Finding herself in front of the Professor's office, she let out the breath she had been holding and raised her hand to knock.

*Come in Rogue* the Professor's voice entered her mind.

Rogue entered the office, quietly closing the door behind her. She walked to the slightly overstuffed chair and sat down, her eyes never leaving the floor. Taking a deep breath and swallowing her nerves, she forced her eyes upwards. "The Courier was nice enough ta give me a finger," she shuddered slightly at the memory, "which Ah gave ta Doctor McCoy. The mission was a success."

"Good, thank you Rogue." Charles Xavier gave a short nod, wishing he could do something for his troubled student. 'No, she is not your student anymore,' he reminded himself. 'She's a grown woman who can make her own decisions. Her own mistakes.' "Is there anything else I should know about? That happened on the mission…?"

'Gee, subtle for a telepath,' Rogue quipped to herself. "Nah, everythin' went fine." Forcing herself to smile, she continued, "Ah'll write a report like Ah know Cyke wants." She paused for a moment. "If that's all, Ah should really be headin' home."

"Of course Rogue," Professor X agreed with his own smile, though his was tinged with sadness for his once untouchable woman. "Thank you for your help with this matter."

"No problem." The fake smile returned. "Ah'll be seein' ya."

*Good-bye Rogue* he projected as she make her way out of the mansion. 'Good luck,' he added to himself. 'For the affairs of the heart need all the luck they can get. Especially when it involves you and Gambit.' His heart ached for his student and her once-lover. Somehow, he, and most of the other members of the X-Family, had always believed they would end up together. Through all their pain and struggle, from Belle to Antarctica, they had always made it through. Until he sent him away. As much as he hated to do it, he blamed himself. At least partially. If only he hadn't sent Remy on that mission… then maybe this would have never happened. Maybe they would still be together. Too bad foresight isn't twenty-twenty, even for a telepath. In his line of work, he had to make hard decisions. And stand by them, but in his heart, he would always regret his decision to send him away. After all she'd been through, Rogue didn't deserve this kind of pain. Not anymore.

Rogue felt like a robot as she made her way out of the mansion and back to her home. She didn't even bother to remove her shoes, she just collapsed onto her bed. Finally, she allowed the pain she felt consume her. Why? Why did things have to go that way? Why was she too weak to tell him the truth? If only… Well, it was too late for that. All she had left was her regret. And boy did she regret how she had acted.

.::Remy::.

Remy stumbled home, a wreck. Drunk off his ass and a complete mess, he clamored his way into his home. Home. They used to have a home together. But now his home consisted of his once estranged family. And, though he loved them, because truly he did love them, he was still lonely. Sure he had girls, women even, but he was still alone. Always alone. And, unfortunately, he had nobody to blame but himself. Why didn't he just tell her? Another mistake he knew he would live to regret. Sometimes it felt like that was the sum of their whole relationship. He didn't regret their time together, but he did regret leaving and all of his subsequent actions. Boy did he regret them.

His racket attracted some attention and his father, along with several other thieves, came to investigate. Seeing it was just his wayward son, Jean-Luc sent the others away, following them. He knew that Remy would be intercepted by his _Tante_ Mattie, he probably needed her more than him.

True to his beliefs, the large black woman was waiting in the kitchen for the boy she practically raised as her own. She watched him stumble in and collapse in a chair, completely unaware of her presence. She clucked her tongue at him as she poured him a glass of water. "Boy, y'been comin' in drunk ev'ry night f'r a week," she scolded in a motherly tone. "Dis has got t'stop. Now."

"'m sorry," Remy slurred, his head resting on the table. "'m so sorry. It wasn' s'posed t'be dis way. 'm sorry…" his voice trailed off as he closed his eyes.

Mattie looked at the pathetic sight in front of her and sighed. "Remy, Remy, Remy… what am I gon' do wit' you?" She shook her head, wiping his forehead gently with a cool cloth.

"Have a list, but left it in my ot'er pocket," he mumbled, eyes still closed.

Shaking her head again, Mattie allowed herself a small smile. At least her Remy was somewhere inside there. "Why don' y'tell me why you're so unhappy," she suggested, rubbing his shoulder gently.

Remy let out a small sigh, but immediately shot that idea down. "Who's unhappy?" he muttered sarcastically. 'Just a week ago, I was so close to her,' he recalled silently. 'I touched her, I could smell her sweet scent… but none of that matters.' "'m jus' playin' too hard. Not'in' unusual dere." He pulled himself up, sobered by his pain. "I'll be seein' you in de mornin' _Tante_."

"Fine," she agreed, watching him go. There would be time for yelling in the morning. Right now, the boy was hurting. She had never seen him such a wreck. His shoulders were slumped, face in a perpetual grimace, and his eyes… His strange demon eyes no longer glowed red. Now, there were dull, lacking their usual fire. She had seen him "play" as he so eloquently put it and this was not playing. He was mourning, acting as if his favorite dog had died. She didn't know why he was in such a stupor but she prayed with all her heart that he would pull out of it. He was a good boy, he deserved to be happy. After all the pain in his life, he deserved as much. At the very least.

Remy managed to make it to his room before he plopped on his bed, the full weight of his loss hitting him. Tears filled his red eyes, and at that moment he knew that he had never regretted anything he did as much as not telling her how he felt. Not his sham of a wedding, not the Morlock Massacre, not Mary… nothing. His regret over his actions, or lack thereof, outweighed everything he had ever done.

**Review Responses**: Hi y'all. Long time no update, I know. I beseech you to leave a review, even if it is just to yell at me for being a HORRIBLE author. I PROMISE next chappy will have less angst, and some cameos by various X-People. Thanks to EVERYBODY who reviewed. I'm SO sorry if I've missed you. Y'all kept me alive. Oh, and PLEASE don't ask me to update my other fic… I'm trying but I have writer's block. I'm sorry to all those who read it. - **The Sphinx Minx**: No worries, I can't spell either. YAY!! for spell checker. :P Why can't they get it together?? 'Cause if they did, I wouldn't have a story. Love/hate relationship… Gotta love those. -_- Thanks Erica. - **Katrina5**: Aw shucks. *blushes* You're UBER sweet!! Incredible angst?? *blushes harder* Wow, thanks. :) I'm glad you're happy Joe's dead. *head spins slightly* They are stubborn, aren't they. *shakes head at them* Oh well, we wouldn't have angst otherwise. And then where would we be?? Lost. That's where. :P Thanks!! - **The Rogue Cajun**: Aw thanks!! You're TOO kind!! *ears turn red* I'm happy you liked it. YAY!! :) - **Jukebox**: Sad?? My writing?? You must be hallucinating. :P Get their act together… they just might. - **Aro**: Isn't it a good thing I update while you're asleep… something good in the morning!! :P Angst is second… I agree. Emotional?? My story?? Surely you jest. ^_- Not the best reunion, true, but I think it's realistic. 7 years, not 4 million – it had to happen tho. They did hug each other… awkwardly, but it happened. As Rogue was leaving. *holds up hands innocently* I swear!! :) Okay, so I hope you had a good breakfast. Mmm… food. Thanks!! - **Remy's Ange**: I know what you mean. If only they would just say how they feel… but alas it is not meant to be. Yet. The next part is titled "Confrontation" so you can guess what's gonna happen. :P They don't wanna get hurt, since they've burned each other before. They're scared. Scott and Jean… there's a creepy comparison. Yes, stupid Remy. All will be explained next chappy. -_- I hope you still had a good day. Thanks!! - **Panther Nesmith**: Idiots?? Yep, that about sums it up. Sadist?? I've heard that before. Masochists are the best friends of sadists, right?? :P I'm not evil… I just get pleasure out of torturing my characters. BWAHAHA!! That doesn't make me evil, does it?? -_- Got Scooter and Jeannie's number I see. Thanks!! w00t back atcha!! - **Roguelebeaux003**: Very sad, wasn't it?? Glad you liked (and weren't confused by) the switching POVs. :P Yes. Poor Rogue and Remy!! They just can't get it together. Yet. Thanks!! - **Risty**: They're being "noble" and protecting each other. For shame. *shakes head* I liked Rachel better too… all the Sinister stuff is really played out. *wrinkles nose* Thanks!! - **T.**: Yeah, let's blame Remy. -_- I think they might just work it out in the end… we'll see. :P Thanks!! - **Ishandahalf**: Quack?? Nice. You know you're doing something right when you can get your readers to quack. -_- You're not the only person that's called me a sadist for this chappy. *pouts* Guess y'all are masochists for reading. Ha!! :P I'm glad you, er, liked it… I think. Uh, sorry that they're slow… next section is called "Homecoming" tho… so you can guess what's gonna happen. I said 7 years 'cause I wanted it to be a realistic amount of time for her to learn control. And for people to hook up and have kids, more on that next chappy. Good as your idea is… I don't really DO fluff. I'm more of the, everything builds up until it explodes, then there is an aftermath kinda person. :) YAY!! Angst star fun!! Happy that Joe died… shocking. *reader deadpans* Okay, predictable. Belle hating fun!! And of course the outside character (Bartender) could see what those two are blind to. *shakes head* If only they could get it together. Soon I will be forcing them back together. Next chappy!! Happy?? And you want a happy ending too?? Geez, you're needy I'll see what I can do. ^_- Thanks!! - **Evanescence kicks ass**: Dude, the word spiffy is awesome. -_- Sad, but ironic… yep that's me. I mean, that's my story. Yeah. Going with that. :P Act together?? Not quite. Next one's "Homecoming" so we're getting closer. Aw, thanks!! You're UBER sweet!! - **Taz9**: Aw shucks. You're TOO kind!! *blushes* Someday they'll get their acts together. Promise -_- Thanks. - **Star-of-Chaos**: Hehe. Sorry that they're irritating… it's just their nature. :P Love the angst!! YAY!! Thanks!! - **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**: Yep, they met up. Too bad they didn't admit their feelings. *shakes head* Aw, thanks!! You think I'm creatamative. *blushes* And you read my other stories. Poor thing. :P You're TOO sweet!! - **Rogue77**: I know. *pats reader on back* I feel your pain. I have to torture them just a li'l longer. Sorry. As for him not returning, look out for part 6, it should be in there. I'm glad you liked it!! ^_^ Thanks for everything. - **ChaosCat**: Why must all my readers twitch?? *sigh* I just have that affect on people. At least your twitching is in a good way. Get them together. Hmm… that might just happen. ^_- I don't want sad readers after all. Glad you like it!! You're TOO sweet!! - **SassyGrl024**: Sadness?? Nah. :P Aw, thanks. You're TOO kind!! Emotional and Sad… that's me!! :^D Confessions will happen… soon. Promise. Not next chappy, but soon. They are just trying to protect each other – it's s'posed to be noble. *shrugs* Stupid works too tho. ROMY will happen. That I can honestly say. Okay, okay. Update it is. ^_^


	5. Part 5

**Author's Note**: The fifth installment. Guess what's gonna happen?? :P There's some other couple hinting fun!! I decided to add in the rest of the X-Men, just for kicks. See who's married with kids and more. *wiggles eyebrows* The section intro is in Remy's voice, just so you know.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters and there are many more in this chappy. YAY!!

"talking" - 'thinking' - .::POV::. - _section__ intro_/_foreign languages_

**Sometimes**

by, Caliente

**Homecoming**

_It always happens. Fate always give you an excuse to return. Y'know dat you should let it go, 'specially since it's jus' bringing y'back to de place dat contains all de mem'ries you're trying to f'rget. Unfortunately, sometimes de reason is jus' too convincing t'turn down._

.::Remy::.

Nothing could have really prepared him for the call. The call that came to drag him back to the last place he had called home. To his former family. Heh. There had been a time when the Thieves were a "former family", but now they were his again. And the X-Men, that was a thing of the past. But the Ororo, in her infinite wisdom knew. Knew that she was one person he could never turn down. And, when her calm voice requested his presence, he couldn't say no. He could never say no to his best friend. And, even after so many years apart, she was still his best friend. When she greeted him at the outside airport security, he wasn't prepared for the feeling of relief he felt, seeing her smile. True, it had been almost eight years, but she didn't look a day older. Her white hair was still long and flowing, her pale blue eyes still sparkled brightly, and her mocha colored skin was still completely unwrinkled. Remy dropped his bag as the weather Goddess wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Remy," she breathed with excitement, "it is good to see you again."

"Same here 'Ro," he replied with forced nonchalance. It really had been too long.

But she could always read him like a book, and knew that he was as happy to see her as she was to see him. Though she also detected a hint of apprehension. "Nervous about seeing Rogue?" It was more of a statement than an actual question.

He knew that she didn't need an answer. She knew him better than almost anybody else so he simply smiled at her with his favorite lopsided grin. "Nervous? _Moi_? C'mon Stormy, t'ink y'know me a li'l better den dat."

Ororo shook her head as led him, duffel bag slung over his shoulder, out of the airport towards her Cadillac. "Many years have passed, yet you still insist on calling me by that ridiculous nickname," she stated in an annoyed tone. "I would ask you to stop, but I am certain it would only encourage you." His grin widened as he prepared to make a comment. She cut him off, saying, "But that does not answer my question. However, I will let it go… for now."

"Still stubborn, I see," Remy commented in a friendly tone. "Dat's good. Hate to t'ink y'lost yo' fire."

"Yes," she agreed with a small, secretive smile. "I believe I need it now, more than ever."

"Why's dat?" he inquired curiously with just a hint of worry. She seemed fine, but was something wrong? Maybe she was sick. Or–

Ororo's voice dragged him out of his internal worries. "If you asked my fiancé, I am sure he would be more than willing to tell you."

"Fiancé?" Remy repeated in shock, stopping dead and dropping his bag. "You're getting married?" His shock was replaced by delight as he wrapped his best friend in a strong hug. "Who's de lucky _homme_?"

"The same man who is going to be the father of my child," Storm replied with a faint smirk at Remy's reaction. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he tried to comprehend what she had just said. Storm stepped forward and gently closed his mouth. "I would have told you on the phone, but I was dying to see your reaction to my news."

"Who? How? When? Why?" Gambit interrogated in a daze.

"Logan. I think you know how. I suppose we have always had feelings for each other, but as he helped me rehabilitate from my injuries we grew closer. About a year and a half ago, after we lost Betsy. Why? Because we are in love. And, we are going to have a family. No matter how strange it is." Ororo answered each question calmly, with her smirk growing into a smile.

"_M'sieu_ Wolvie?" Remy was floored. "Dat was unexpected." Suddenly his tone turned serious. "Why didn' y'tell me? I mean really."

"Remy," she moved her hand under his chin, as if inspecting him. "Though I still care for you like a brother, and I do, believe me I do, we cannot pretend our friendship is as it once was. I do not wish to answer to _Tante_ Mattie each time I need to speak with you. And friendships are both ways. You could have easily picked up a phone or pen over the years." Seeing his crestfallen expression, Ororo sighed and allowed herself a small smile. "But more than anything else, I wanted to give you space. The space you seemed to so desperately need."

"_Quoi?_" Remy's confused expression matched his tone.

"Why else would you have chosen not to return?" Ororo asked rhetorically. "But it is of no consequence now. It is history. And you, my old friend, are here. That is all that matters."

"Aw, t'anks Stormy." His cocky smirk returned as she rolled her eyes at the loathed nickname. "So when's de wedding?"

"In two weeks," Ororo answered with a mixture of excitement and nerves leaking into her normally calm tone. "And I was hoping you would be an usher. And keep in mind, I've already rented a suit in your size."

"Would be my honor," he assured her immediately. Again he picked up his bag and followed her the remaining distance to her car. "So who else is gonna be in dis wedding?"

The Weather Witch glanced at her Cajun friend. "Well…"

.::Rogue::. (a few weeks earlier…)

"Nick Fury, Bishop, Scott, James Hudson– you know from Alpha Flight– and Sam as groomsmen. Kitty, Tessa, Jubilee, Yukio, and you would be the bridesmaids. Rachel is the flower girl, mostly to help Mikhail be the ring bearer. Kitty's already fretting about it, since she's become quite the overprotective mom. Oh, and, I'm the maid of honor, Professor X promised to escort 'Ro down the aisle, and Kurt's officiating." Jean paused, wondering if she should continue or selectively forget the rest. Sitting in the modest home that "Anna Raven", Rogue's alias, owned, Jean took a tentative sip of her tea. It was only a matter of time, really, until somebody told Rogue who else was in the wedding party.

"What? No best man?" Rogue asked, cutting Jean out of her musings.

"Well, Logan wanted Kurt to be his, so he'll be taking on all the duties of best man without actually being the best man," Jean answered, still pondering what to do.

Rogue studied her carefully as she pushed a lock of snow white hair behind her ear. "Makes sense Ah guess," she agreed slowly. "But that leaves an uneven number of people. Who's gonna be the odd woman out?"

"No odd person out. Ororo claims to have found a substitute," Jean took a deep breath and bit the bullet, "Gambit. She said that she will have him here two weeks before the wedding."

Rogue felt shell shocked. Really, she should have known. Remy and Storm had been like family ever since they first met as partners in Cairo. Figures that Ororo would want him in her wedding. But still, she had never been more thankful that she was sitting down, otherwise she was certain her knees would have given way. Remy was going to come back. Home. To the mansion. It was a lot to wrap her mind around. "Oh," was all she could manage.

"If you're uncomfortable, 'Ro said that she would be happy to ask Nick to make a speech instead. But, between you and me, she seemed to really want you to agree. I think that's why she sent me," Jean paused for effect, "because she wouldn't want to hear you say no."

"Well Ah s'pose Ah can't disappoint the bride an' mom ta be," Rogue said with a sigh. Jean's elated smile lifted her heavy heart ever so slightly. "Ah'd be honored ta be a part of the weddin'." She could feel tears fill her eyes as she thought back to a time when she dreamed of marrying the man of her dreams. Unfortunately she had found that man but their ending had been nothing like a dream. Pushing thoughts aside, Rogue forced herself to make idle chit chat. "So, Wolvie is gonna let Scooter in his weddin', huh? Who'd o' thunk it?"

Jean allowed herself a small smile. "Yes. If you could have seen the look on Scott's face…" The two women shared a laugh. "Ororo claimed that as co-leaders, the two were very good friends. She also said that if Logan disagreed, he was going to be sleeping on the couch for a month. Sufficed to say, he agreed rather quickly."

"Ah'll bet," Rogue muttered, but she forced herself to smile just the same. "Ah never figured Logan, or even Storm fo' that matter, ta be the type fo' a big weddin'."

Jean nodded in agreement. "It's true, but I think it's partially for morality sake. People still haven't recovered from Betsy' and Angelo's passing, the school riot, the Professor stepping down… or Hank's untimely death." The two woman shared a moment of silence for the blue mutant who had sacrificed himself with the cure for the Legacy virus barely six weeks before. He had been working to find a non-lethal cure; however, he chose to forego it after his colleague, and good friend, Cecelia Reyes contracted the illness. He saved her, and many more, from an excruciatingly painful death. A true hero. "Also, though it will not be the most traditional wedding, I think Ororo wanted to include as many of their close friends in the ceremony as possible."

"Well then, Ah guess I really am honored," Rogue commented in a far away tone. Her own dreams of marital bliss had been crushed long ago. When Remy left. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Right," Jean agreed uncertainly. She couldn't help but notice that Rogue's mind was elsewhere, and she didn't have to be a telepath to know where "elsewhere" was. Gambit. No ifs, ands, or buts. "You know, we're here for you," the red head commented trying to seem nonchalant. "You can open up to us."

"Ah know…" Rogue trailed off, looking out a nearby window for a moment. Then she turned to Jean and squeezed her hand with a small, albeit strained, smile. "Ah know. Y'all have been great ta me, helpin' me through all my bad times."

Jean squeezed back before rising. "Just as you've been there for us," Jean replied with a smile of her own. "I have to go pick up Rachel." Her eyes glittered with mischief, "I'm sure Bobby's had enough."

Rogue let out a laugh, remembering the last time "Uncle" Bobby had taken care of Ray. It had taken a week for Bobby to get rid of the green skin dye and twice as long to wash out the hot pink hair dye. The King of Pranks had been unseated by a 5 year old. Emma wouldn't be seen with him until the last remnants had washed away. Rogue wrinkled her nose at the thought of the former White Queen. In Rogue's opinion, she wasn't good enough for her old friend. Forcing herself back to the present, Rogue gave Jean a quick hug. "I'm glad you stopped by," she told her friend. "It was good to see you. Give Rachel a big kiss for me."

"Of course," Jean assured the Southern belle. "See you on Wednesday for the fitting."

"Great," Rogue called after Mrs. Summers. "Just great," she muttered, with a whole lot less enthusiasm. Letting out a big sigh, she plopped back into her chair. "What am Ah gonna do?" The silence in her home was her only answer.

**Review Responses**: So, I REALLY wanna thank my reviewers. Y'all are SOSOSO loyal!! I feel loved. ^_^ What can I say, I'm delusional. Tell me what you think of the pairings and what not. Next one's "Confrontation", just guess what'll happen!! - **Remy's Ange**: Yes, I am very much alive. Thanks for the concern… I think. I've been a lazy reviewer… sorry. Nice and creepy -- me too!! We're kindred. I updated my _other_ fic too. Just a li'l later in the day. *shrugs* Not too shabby, eh?? The Prof is a sensitive guy like that. ^_^ Here's the next chappy, not too long of a wait, right?? HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! *blows bells and whistles, then eats chocolate kiss* Good to be livin'!! Thanks, update your stuff too!! - **Aro**: Reviewin' before school, good time management. Busy girl!! Promised I'd update tho!! I decided Remy's an emotional drunk. :^D Sorry for the short update, this one's longer… tho it's just a building chappy. Confrontation is on the horizon tho. *grins evilly* Maybe a hug, maybe more… someday. *rubs arm from poke* Meanie. :P Thanks girl!! - **The Sphinx Minx**: Aw, thanks. Been a li'l while, I know. Angst?? Me?? Surly you jest!! "Don't call me Shirly." Eddie, get away!! (Just a li'l bro/sis, uh, bonding) :P Begging, huh?? I feel the power. You're UBER sweet Erica!! - **Panther Nesmith**: Aw, sorry that it took so long to update. *looks at SoUS series* Hmm… looks like I'm not the only one neglecting it. ^_^ Hey now, it was more than three paragraphs… just a li'l shorter than normal. *blows a raspberry* Okay, so maybe this chappy was a builder, but confrontation is comin' soon!! Can you stand it?? - **Star-of-Chaos**: Light at the end of the tunnel?? I think I may be able to manage that. :^D But that's not to say there won't be more angst… *smiles evilly* - **Katrina5**: Withdrawal?? You're addicted to my fic. Nice. :^D Oh, you meant angst. Okay. *sigh* I never win. Oh, you do love it?! You're TOO sweet. *reader rolls eyes* O-kay, moving on… Painfully stubborn?? Yep, that describes 'em. I can't believe I actually made somebody's morning!! Score one for Caliente!! Thanks for the UBER nice review!! - **The Rogue Cajun**: Together… hmm… that may just happen… someday. *smiles evilly* Next up, more angst. Then we'll see. - **Rouge4787**: Sad but sweet. Cool. You're UBER kind. Stubborn arses, aren't they?? ^_^ The mission was never specified… I haven't decided how much I am gonna include it in the remaining parts. Who knows?? As for why he never came back, that hasn't be truly explored yet. It will be tho. And I think it's good. - **Risty**: Star-crossed?? Romeo and Juliet ref. Nice. ^_^ Yeah, they may be grown but they're not exactly grown-ups, ya know?? They still need "parenting". I blame Xavier!! Let us kill him now!! *grabs villagers with torches and pitchforks* J/K Thanks for reviewin'!! - **Enchantedlight**: Aw, you're UBER sweet!! Depressing… _moi_?? I can't imagine it. You must be reading things. -_^ Thanks for the review!! - **Ishandahalf**: Hmm… where to begin?? Well, firstly, I made a li'l mistake with Remy's ange (obviously by the title of the chappy) but the NEXT one really is called "Confrontation". I SWEAR!! *backs away from violent reviewers…* Go 'head and blame Xavier, takes the pressure off of me!! :^D And THANKS!! for being so excited 'bout my *hopefully* triumphant return to FF.net writing. Mattie's tight, but nobody's gonna solve Remy's problems for him… not this time. He's gonna have to do it himself. Like a man. After all, he is over 30. How 'bout that?? Trolley?? I'm so confuzzled. *sigh* I feel outta the loop. Fluff… maybe for the ending. How does that sound?? I read the one-shot, how utterly depressing. I cried. Seriously. But I was also emotional due to my Aunt Flow. :P The world's a crazy place, but at least I have you're review to comfort me!! ^_^ - **Jukebox**: Thanks!! :^D I feel SOSOSO guilty!! No long waits again!! Promise!! *fingers crossed* :P Angst?? _Moi_?? Never!! You lie!! ^_^ You're TOO sweet!! No "friction", just Rogue has grown apart form the X-Men. *shrugs* I guess you could read more into it… but it wasn't my planning. :) - **T.**: Miserable. Yep. That they are. Don't worry, it won't last forever… PROMISE!! ^_^ - **Reality Dreamer**: Aw, thanks!! You're UBER sweet!! ^_^ I hope this chappy lived up to your expectations!! – **Evanescence Kicks Ass**: Spiffy is a… spiffy word. :^D I know, no improvements this chappy either. Next one… well, at least they're gonna talk next one. *shrugs* I do what I can. Thanks for the UBER sweet review!!


	6. Part 6

**Author's Note**: The sixth installment. Actually sorta mellow considering the title. Hmm… odd. The wedding party will be interacting… so you get to meet the kids. Sorta. And my favorite cannonballing mutant makes an appearance. YAY!! Just so y'all know, I tried to pick people who are tight with both the bride and groom. Anyway, the section intro is in Rogue's voice, just so you know. *shrugs* In case ya care. ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters and there are many more in this chappy. YAY!!

"talking" - 'thinking' - *telepathic communication* - .::POV::. - _section intro_/_foreign languages_

**Sometimes**

by, Caliente

**Confrontation**

_Ya can only keep yer mouth shut so long. As much as it hurts ta keep it all in, ya know it would hurt even more ta speak up an' have 'em turn ya away. But a person can only take so much… an' eventually the truth always comes out. No matter what._

.::Rogue::.

Rogue rushed into the mansion's foyer, stealing another glance at her watch. She muttered some choice words as she slid along the smooth floor, barely keeping her balance. Northstar, former Alphan and new addition to the X-Men, took this moment to make his presence known with a little cough. "Watch your language, there are _enfantes _around," he told her, raising one of his upswept eyebrows ever so slightly, withholding laughter at her cleaver curses.

"Not now Jean-Paul," she huffed as she paused for a moment to address him. "Ah'm runnin' late."

"'If not now, when?'" he quoted with his favorite superior smirk. 'God, does the man have another expression. Stupid haughty Canadian…' "And you're always late," he continued. "They've come to expect it of you. Why you never wear a watch…"

"Ah swear, if ya weren't so damn good lookin'…" the stripe haired woman let the rest of her threat hang in the air, but there was laughter in her voice. "Lawrd what a waste," she told him with a sad head shake. "Women everywhere weep."

"And gay men rejoice," he replied with a shrug. "It's only fair. After all, you have Brad Pitt."

"True," Rogue agreed with a grin. "But ya have Tom Cruise an' Vin Dissel."

"Still, neither one is Brad Pitt," Jean-Paul argued slightly.

"Can't argue with that," Rogue agreed. She took a moment to study her date to the wedding. Handsome face, sculpted body, and what was it that gave men with white hair such flare? Magnus, Joseph, Northstar… Really was a shame he wasn't interested. When they first met, she had high hopes, but alas it wasn't meant to be. Oh well, it was ancient history now.

"Weren't you late _chere_?" the Quebec native questioned with another smirk, pulling her back to reality.

Her only response was a grunt and a glare as she took off running once more. 'Damn him for distracting me,' she cursed inwardly.Bursting through the doors in the ballroom, she immediately crashed into the nearest person. "Ah'm," pant, "sorry," she managed to get out between breaths. "The clock in the shop is slow an' Ah flew here as fast as Ah could, but–"

The sound of deep laughter cut the apologetic girl and Rogue looked up at the person she rammed into. Bishop's dark eyes stared back at her, filled with uncharacteristic amusement. "You owe me five Tessa," he commented to the pale mutant standing to his right. "I told you she would be late."

"Yes but the odds were against you," the human computer responded with a raised eyebrow. "She is actually punctual about 67.4% of the time. You were just lucky." Turning to address the breathless Southerner, Tessa added, "It is good to see you Rogue."

"Yeah," the Southern mutant agreed half-heartedly. Over the years she may have become accustomed to Sage's presence; however, that didn't make her like her any more. They tolerated each other politely for the sake of their teammates, but neither trusted the other. Not completely at least. "So what're ya up ta, 'sides bettin' on me?"

"Not much," Bishop replied with a shrug.

"We were conversing about the pros and cons of using guns to stop criminals," Tessa supplied in her normal, emotionless tone. "On the one hand, guns are a helpful piece of technology to stop lawbreakers. On the other, is it really wise to use such violence when children look up to the X-Men as heroes?"

"Sugar, in this crowd, Ah'm pretty sure yer debate is fallin' on deaf ears," Rogue stated with a little laugh. "Ya'd have an easier time convincin' Logan ta talk out his problems."

"Perhaps," was all the human computer offered as a response.

As the two moved away, Rogue took a moment to observe her surroundings. She immediately noted Jean and Scott conversing with the bride. Heather and James Hudson were talking with an animated Jubilee, and Kurt chatting with Yukio while Fury, Logan, and Kitty caught up. Rachel and Mikhail were playing tag with poor Sam and Piotr attempting to wrangle them. The only members of the wedding party that were missing were the Professor and… Gambit. Rogue felt her apprehension grow, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Just then Rachel raced by followed by a cannonballing Guthrie, tugging Rogue from her thoughts. Rogue stifled a laugh at the pathetic sight. She flew after the two before they broke something, grabbing Rachel mid-air. The child laughed giddily at the experience of flying, forgetting her chase immediately. Rogue allowed her worries to escape with the child's.

.::Remy::.

"…an' dat's how y'do it," Remy finished with a grin. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, isn't this, you know, illegal?" a boy with a strange bird-like appearance asked self-consciously. Beak or something to that extent. The girl next to him scoffed, she herself having a visible mutation. Insect wings. He glanced at her shyly before saying, "What? It is."

"Only if y'steal de car," the Southerner assured the boy. He was surrounded by about nine children in the garage. "But when y'lose yo' keys an' have t'be goin' somewhere, you're gon' t'ank yo' lucky stars dat y'know how t'hotwire a car. Trust me." The girl scoffed again, along with a couple other students. The rest seemed to be in awe of the Acadian's skills. Seeing Annie the nurse enter looking for her son, he stood quickly and dusted off his pants. "An' dat ends today's lesson. Why don' y'go play tag or somet'ing."

Wings girl snorted as she followed the rest of the students out. "Hi, uh, Gambler is it?" Anna greeted with a slightly confused look. "What's your mutation anyway? Good luck or something?"

"_Non_," the Cajun replied with his usual flirtation smile. "Dat's skill. An' de name is Gambit. Can I help you wit' somet'ing?"

"Oh," she looked around distractedly, though a faint blush was visible on her cheeks. "Have you seen my son? His name is Carter and he's–"

Waving his hands to interrupt her, Remy continued to smile charmingly at the woman. "I believe de younger Summers' has him…"

"Oh! Alex has him." Her expression became one of love and admiration, and it was all Gambit could do not to barf. "He's so sensitive and sweet and caring and–"

"_Oui, oui_," he agreed with a slightly sardonic nod. "An' he makes de sun shine brighter an' de stars twinkle a li'l bit more." He glanced at the clock for a moment before continuing. "Well, would y'look at de time. I have t'be going. Very nice t'meet you _chere_." He quickly kissed her hand for effect. "_Adieu._" With that, the poor thief all but sprinted from the garage.

"Remy, it's good to have you home," the Professor commented as Remy raced past, causing him to skid to a halt.

Home. The Professor still considered him a member of the X-Men family, even after all these years. Remy was able to find comfort in that small fact. When he arrived a week ago, all of the X-Men had thrown Gambit a "Welcome Back" dinner, but with all the wedding commotion, he barely had time to talk with any of them. The sentiment was sweet, but it only served to further his nervousness about seeing Rogue. "T'anks Professor," Remy replied with a, slightly more strained than normal, grin. He began to walk with Charles, this time at a more proper pace. "It's nice t'be back wit' de X-Family."

*It will be fine* Charles assured the Cajun telepathically because they were nearing the ballroom. *No need to worry.*

"_Moi_? Y'should know dat Gambit never worries," he responded jovially. In truth, his mind was racing with possible reunion scenarios, but he'd be damned if the "world's most powerful telepath" knew it. He still had his empathic mental shields to protect his thoughts.

*What was it Jean once said? "I think the more nervous you get, the more jokes you crack." I highly doubt your personality has changed that much.* The man behind the X emphasized the word "that" for effect. By now, the two men had stopped, only meters from the doorway, both too caught up in their discussion to care.

"Ancient family secret," he muttered, recalling the mission with Jean that she had made that observation. "_Tres_ subtle," the Acadian added with a smirk.

"Sometimes subtlety is not the best course of action," Professor Xavier argued, vocally for a change, with a pointed look.

Gambit resisted the urge to roll his odd colored eyes. Instead, he settled for making a sardonic comment, "Ooh, rife wit' subtext."

The Professor resumed moving towards the bridal party. *Like I said, the more jokes…* he trailed off with another look.

Despite having been away from the mansion for years, the old man still got to him. "An' like I said, _tres_ subtle on yo' part." Without realizing it, Gambit had entered into the ballroom, which was filled with commotion. *Well played* he projected to the handicapped man, realizing that his objective all along had been to attempt to force his mind from the impending meeting between himself and Rogue. And, the old coot had actually achieved it. 'The man has skills,' he complimented to himself.

The thief in Remy immediately began to scan the room, observing its occupants. Piotr appeared to be playing hide-and-go-seek with his son and the Summers' daughter. Logan was apparently being humiliated by stories from the Hudson's, Fury, Kitty, and Jubilee, while Jean and Ororo listened intently, chiming in their own every once in a while. Scott and Kurt were talking with Yukio about her hairstyle and how it was possible with the current laws of physics. Tessa and Bishop were talking quietly, sitting suspiciously close together. The only people that were missing were Sam Guthrie and… Rogue. Remy couldn't decide if he was disappointed or relieved. Either way, he was safe for the moment.

.::Neutral POV::.

Ororo saw that Charles and Remy had finally arrived and smiled. "Excuse me everyone," she called in a strong but calm voice. "We are all here, so I believe we may begin." Lowering her voice, she turned her attention to Heather. "Ms. Hudson, if you wish to leave, you are more than welcome; however, I do believe that a little help with the children would be most appreciated. Piotr seems to be struggling a bit."

That was the understatement of the year. Poor Petey Pureheart, as he was called by his close friends, was struggling to control the two unruly children. It shouldn't have been so hard, unfortunately for him, Rachel already possessed an element of her mother's telepathic and telekinetic powers. That made babysitting much harder, to say the least. "Of course Ororo," the Alpha Flight member agreed with a smile. "I haven't got anything better to do." She smiled brightly at the blushing bride. "And, please, call me Heather."

Storm smiled warmly at the friendly Canadian before turning back to her own Canadian. He squeezed her hand, managing to convey his support and love with just the one motion. "Thank you Heather. Kitty, would you fetch Rogue and Sam so we can get this rehearsal on the way."

The younger mutant didn't feel the need to respond verbally, she simply went into action. Remy watched with interested eyes as the University of Chicago graduate phased out onto a balcony. 'What're they doing out there?' he wondered, feeling a slight pang of jealousy.

Cranking his neck to the side, he managed to catch a glimpse of them twirling in circles together. Rogue appeared to be trying to contain her laughter as they moved. Kitty spoke with them for a few moments before phasing back inside, while the two Southerners took the more conventional route and opened the door. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce ze dangerous dancing duo," Kurt announced in his best circus act announcer's voice.

"Funny big bro," Rogue drawled sarcastically, her eyes flashing with amusement. "A furry blue comedian." She noted the other laughing mutants and rolled her eyes. "Everybody's a critic. Ah was just helpin' my pal out. That's not a crime."

"No, I suppose not," the Professor agreed with a warm smile. "It is good to see you again Rogue, it's been too long."

Nodding, Rogue approached Charles and wrapped him in a hug. She turned, only to be met by bright red on dark black. Demon eyes. Remy. Silently, he lifted her gloveless hand to his lips, without breaking eye contact. "Could say de same t'ing _chere_," he commented nonchalantly. "Been too long."

The mutant filled room was deathly silent as they watched the couple before them. Even the children had stopped running amuck, curious as to what it was that the adults found so fascinating. Neither Southerner seemed aware of their audience as they stared into each other's eyes. "Yeah it has," she told him, matching his casual tone. Before Rogue could stop herself, she muttered, "Wasn't my doin' though."

The room sucked in a collective breath as they waited to see his reaction. "Don' be talking 'bout t'ings you don' understand," he advised in a slightly condescending tone, his desperate eyes almost betraying him. Almost, being the key word.

"Don't understand," she repeated slowly, as if unable to comprehend what he had just said. Suddenly, everything seemed to click, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. Consequences be damned, Rogue wasn't the kind of woman to take this sitting down. She'd danced around her issues with Gambit for long enough. Grabbing Remy by the ear, the Southern belle dragged him out of the ballroom and down the hall, away from prying eyes. The rest of the wedding party, plus Piotr and Heather, just watched with bewildered expressions.

Suddenly she stopped and spun around, glaring the Cajun down angrily. "Ah don't understand?!" she whispered fiercely.

"Dat's not 'xactly what I meant," Remy tried desperately to explain himself, silently beating himself up for making her so upset.

Rogue silenced him with a look. "Then what did you mean Gambit?" she gritted out. Remy winced at the use of his codename, it hurt him to have her be so cold. So angry. Maybe it really was better this way. Still, he began to answer, but she cut him off. "Don't bother." Her voice was cold and bitter, filled with years of pain and anger.

"_Chere_," he started, reaching towards her face. How he longed to touch her. Her skin had been so soft. Like silk.

She jerked away from his outstretched hand, a look of disgust on her face. "You're not gonna charm yer way outta this one," she told him, the anger still apparent in her voice. Pulling herself up, so that she was holding herself at her full height, still a few inches shorter than the other mutant, she continued to rage at the man before her. "Ya left me. You. Abandoned. Me." Her words were slow and deliberate, each one cutting him to pieces. "Ah barely hear a fuckin' word from ya fo' eight years. Eight long years. Ah tried ta move on with Joseph. But even he left eventually. Killed in the line o' action. Facin' Magneto, the very man he was cloned from. Ironic huh?" The tears in her eyes betrayed her angry tone but still she plugged on. "Ah just couldn't take it anymo'. Left all alone in the mansion filled with memories. Memories that followed me around like ghosts out ta remind me how unhappy an' alone Ah was. Memories of you an' me. When we were happy together. An' we were happy, weren't we?" Remy just nodded silently, words failing him. "Gawd," she let out a bitter laugh, "an' even after all that… all the hurt, all the anger, all the pain… Ah still love ya. Ah've always loved ya. But ya left. An' sugah, Ah knew ya weren't ever comin' back. Ah'm tired of walkin' on eggshells, pretendin' everythin's all right. It ain't. Hasn't been fo' years." She shook her head, her tirade completed. "Still think Ah don't understand?" The silence that followed was deafening, the only thing Rogue could feel was her heart shattering. Again. He hadn't uttered a word. Taking his silence as rejection, Rogue squared her shoulders and headed back to the rehearsal. No point in ruining Ororo' and Logan's wedding because of her pitiful little broken heart.

Remy was in shock. She still loved him? After all this time, all these years, all the pain? He was sure his jaw was on the floor. Before he knew what happened, she had turned and stalked back to the ballroom. Too late he found his voice and called after her, "Wait! Rogue!" Unfortunately, she was already gone. Pulling himself out of his reverie, he followed his fellow Southerner back into the ballroom.

Ororo was speaking when he reentered the room. "…groomsmen will seat the guests. Then they will stand at the front with the groom. The ring bearer will walk first, the bridesmaids will follow single file, then the flower girl–"

"That's me," Rachel announced in a loud voice. She turned to Heather and began blabbing about it. "My dress is really pretty. It's lavender. And I get to wear flowers in my hair. And throw petals on the ground. Your hair is pretty too. Will you let me braid it…" The young child was finally silenced with a telepathic scolding from her mother, or so the others assumed.

"–and finally the Professor and myself," Ororo picked up right where she left off. "After the ceremony, obviously the bride and groom will walk first. We will be followed by the best man and maid of honor, then each groomsman and bridesmaid, and finally the ring bearer and flower girl. So, why how about we get this rehearsal over with? I am pregnant." She patted her still flat stomach to emphasize.

The adults let out a chuckle while the children looked confused. Logan picked up a clipboard and barked off instructions. "All right, all of you should know who you're walking with, so here's the order. Obviously Jean and Remy will be first, being maid of honor and best man." Normally the Cajun would have made a comment, but he was too distracted watching Rogue. She was staring off into space, not saying a word and refusing to meet his gaze. She just looked sort of empty. "They will be followed by Yukio and James, and then Kitty and Nick. After them will be Jubilee and One-eye." Scott appeared to glare at his former nemesis, but behind his glasses he was rolling his eyes. "Next up are Tessa and Bishop. Oh, and no gun future boy." Bishop looked like somebody had just run over his puppy, but again Remy did not comment. He was just too distracted by the beauty that was ignoring his existence. "Last, but not least, are Rogue and Sam. I think that'll do it for the order." Wolverine looked at his wedding party and restrained a groan. "What do you need, an invitation? Move people!"

Remy finally tore his gaze from the auburn and white haired girl, sauntering over to Jeannie in preparation to walk together. He smiled charmingly at her, but her expression remained one of pitying sadness. *Are you okay?* she asked him telepathically, a concerned expression on her face

*'Course Jeannie* he projected back. His mental tone was one of disinterest but the red head had known him long enough to know that he was just hiding his true feelings. She shot him one last look of compassion before they both turned their attention to the white haired woman currently doling out instructions. This was going to be a long day.

**Review Responses**: Before I begin, let me just say that my opinions on Tom Cruise and Vin Dissel's sexual orientation are mine, but they are not mine. Pity. That goes for Brad Pitt too. Hope I didn't offend anybody, I just thought it was fun banter. So, THANK Y'ALL for the WONDEROUS reviews!! They make me smile. Keep 'em comin' please!! - **The Sphinx Minx**: Another RoLo fan. Nice. They're just fun together. If you like them, you should read Pari's fics. They're REALLY good. ^_^ The other X-Men are starting to make their presences known… if only because both parties are returning to the mansion. The wedding's up next, followed by the reception. Interesting is an accurate word, if I do say so myself. :^D I could use a catch phrase too… food for thought. *ponders for a while* Thanks for the review!! - **Remy's ange**: Poli Sci fun. *reader deadpans* I was kidding!! Jeez. :P Glad I could be a distraction. Did I say Emma was preggers?? Hmmm… well, a li'l more on that this chappy, and even more next. Just another back story. Emma… plastic surgery… have you been reading the Emma Frost series?? ^_^ Scott haters, unite!! I HATE comic Scott but actually like Evo Scott. Go figure. I didn't want to kill Betsy but I wanted to stress that many bad things had been happening. As for Hank, I needed Legacy cured but didn't want Petey to die. I decided to throw in a li'l Cecelia/Beast hinting but to leave them both as secondary characters. *shrugs* Yep, Kitty and Piotr's son is named Mikhail. After his brother… don't you think it's fitting?? Same goes for the Rachel thing. Logan and Ororo, what can I say?? I just had an urge and I went with it. :^D R&R being stuck in the past is kinda the point. They can't get over each other. But they do have lives, just like the X-Men. Remy, the Prince of Thieves, and Rogue, Anna Raven the mechanic. Neither are superheroes anymore. But, yes, they will be living again. Together. Maybe. *grins evilly* Wait and see. Thanks for the UBER sweet review!! - **Star-of-Chaos**: Angst is what I do. Sorry. It's just who I am. We're building to the climax tho, so at some point it will come to an end. Promise. ^_^ And, AMEN, to the no Storm/Gambit. Ew. Just… ew. Thanks for the review. - **Katrina5**: Addictive angst. I like it. Think I could sell it?? Make a pretty penny… :P I've always been a fan of the 'Ro/Remy friendship. But never ANYTHING more. Ew. Jean's just a goody-two-shoes like that. Nah, she's just trying to be a good friend. I thought the two women talking was sweet. Figured it be nice to see somebody other than Ororo talking with R&R. So, now that they've been "face to face", what are your thoughts?? -_- Thanks for the kind words. - **Risty**: Well, he has been gone for eight years. A LOT can happen in eight years. *shrugs* I feel bad for Hank but I REALLY didn't want Colossus to die. I just want Kitty to be happy for once, and she was happy with him. :) LoRo fun!! Yeah, ew to Jean and Wolvie. It was just kinda… creepy. *makes a face* Jean's not really showing up much more, just random cameos, so no jealousy. It was a good day to use p. Lots of alliteration. Thanks!! - **T.**: Yep, Remy has returned. And their reunion was… er… nice, I guess. ^_^ Thanks for the review!! - **Ishandahalf**: So much for the nothing too depressing or angsty, huh?? Honestly, I'm glad you weren't twitchy. I'd hate to think I was sending you to an early grave or something. I need all the reviews I can get!! *reader glares* And I care for your health as well. Yeah. You're one-shot, while very good (and surprisingly depressing) wasn't really where I was going with my story. I promise. :) I figured having him return for a funeral would be TOO depressing, so wedding it is. :P Plus, I wanted to throw in some other X-Couples for a change. I felt the need to expand the story a little. Plus, LoRo RULES!! *reader rolls eyes* Hey, it does!! Yes, they are sort of forced in close proximity to each other, so they can't avoid like they normally would. I will say that there will be an UNEXPECTED wedding outburst. It will be during the reception, two chappies away. How's that for making you feel twitchy. No, everybody is NOT happy excluding Rogue and Remy. I promise, there will be other angsty characters. Between Northstar and the whole Annie-Alex-Lorna thing… plus Juggy, plenty of angst to go around. And did I mention that Hank and Betsy died?? Make them happy… could happen. :^D Just have to wait and see, and it won't be this, or next chappy. Maybe later. Thanks for the review!! - **Jukebox**: LoRo fans, unite!! I'm just glad nobody flamed me for putting them together. *shrugs* Yes, yes it was Confrontation. Food fight?? Not quite. Good imagery tho. :P Thanks for reviewing!! - **Rogue_LeBeau**: Aw, you're UBER sweet!! Thank you!! I'm glad you like it. You're review is SOSOSO enthusiastic. Great for my self-esteem. :P Thanks again for the review!! - **Panther Nesmith**: They saw each other. It went badly. How 'bout them apples?? :P I hope you're not hairless now, that would suck. I thought it'd be fun to catch up with the other X-Men… it has been eight years after all. :) Thanks!!


	7. Part 7

**Author's Note**: The seventh installment. YAY!! We're nearing the end. Just so y'all know. This chappy, I promise, two breakdowns, a makeout scene, and a proposal. It's not what you think, trust me. And so y'all don't murder me, I should add that none of those things involve R&R, directly at least. So, the section intro is in Gambit's voice, so we're clear. ^_^ Just being my usual helpful self.

**Disclaimer**: I own a cookie. I would give it to you but it is chocolate chip. Yummy.

"talking" - 'thinking' - .::POV::. - _section intro_/_foreign languages_

**Sometimes**

by, Caliente

**Going Through the Motions**

_It's strange. When y'feel empty like dis. Like yo' heart's turned t'stone an' you're soul has died. But what can y'do? As much as y'want t'lay down an' die, y' can't. It ain't fair. But it's life. So y'pick yo'self up an' move. Do what has t'get done. Go t'rough de motions. It's all y'can do._

.::Remy::.

There were flowers everywhere. The most beautiful buds ever to be seen by any of the mansion residents. The instantly knew that most must have been from Ororo's garden because nowhere else would one be able to get such flowers in Westchester. A startlingly gorgeous combination of pastels, the mansion yard had never looked more beautiful.

"Whoa," was all Bobby could utter as he took in the scene before him. Remy resisted rolling his eyes as he offered his arm to the Iceman's date, the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club. The woman normally clad in white was wearing a pale blue dress out of respect for the bride. Or so she claimed. But Remy had heard a rumor that the bleach blonde was in delicate condition. In the light, Gambit thought he could see her showing a bit. One had to wonder if Bobby was mature enough to be a father. Or even if the kid was his.

"Here y'are," Remy told the couple as he handed Emma off to her beau, though, not without a wink.

Emma nodded regally as she took Bobby's hand. "Thanks man," the prankster said, clapping Remy on the shoulder. "Good to have you home."

"No problem Robert," Remy replied with a shrug before heading back to his ushering duties. He passed Sam halfway, as he escorted Cecelia, and gave him a wave.

"Okay Remy, we only have about five more minutes," Scott informed the Cajun before offering his arm to Elektra. Her date appeared to be a blind man. Murdock or something like that.

The Acadian again fought not to roll his eyes. The man was even trying to be a leader at Ororo's wedding. He glanced at the front and saw Logan pacing back and forth, listening to whatever Kurt was saying. Never before had Remy seen Logan so nervous, and the two had battled quite a few foes together. Though he would never admit it verbally, he was jealous of the short Canadian. He was going to marry the woman he loved and have a baby with her. And Remy? He had lost the woman he loved. Shaking his head, Gambit moved to escort Paige, giving her a small wink as he took her arm. Remy was sure he could feel Warren's glare aimed at the back of his head, and he gave the young girl a peck on the cheek just to annoy the rich playboy. "Here y'go _chere_," he drawled with a seductive smile.

"Th-thanks Remy," Paige stuttered, her face quite red. Warren took her arm and seated her without another glance at the demon eyed man.

'I still got it,' the charming man thought with a smirk. 'Not that I ever thought I lost it…' "Hello, what's dis?" Remy wondered as he noticed something happening off to the side. "I t'ink I need t'gouge my eyes out now," he muttered as he wandered back over to the escort area.

"What was that?" Sam asked, with James Hudson watching the two Southerners curiously.

"Tessa an' Bishop…" Remy trailed off, making a face.

"What?" Now even Scott was in on it, wondering what had the thief so put off.

"Dey be goin' at it like two bunnies on crack," he told the other groomsmen.

"That's totally inappropriate," the fearless leader exclaimed. "I should go…"

"Hold on, y'really wan' t'break dat up?" Gambit asked incredulously. "'Cause Cyke, I don' t'ink he listened to _M'sieu_ Wolvie 'bout de gun t'ing."

The man with the red sunglasses gulped slightly. "Ah'll go," Sam volunteered with a shrug. "If nothin' else, 'least Ah'm invulnerable."

The other three nodded, none of them wanting to be Sam very much at that moment. James moved to escort his wife, while Scott ushered Piotr away from his son, assuring him that he would be looked after. Remy turned to Callisto, who had just arrived, and offered her an arm. She hesitantly accepted, and the Cajun was tempted to ask her if she was invited at all. But she and Ororo had been friends, so perhaps she was.

The last guests seemed to materialize in their seats, so the groomsmen, including a scandalized Sam and angry Bishop, made their way to the front. The music started…

.::Rogue::.

"Oh Ororo," Kitty gasped when the bridesmaids saw their friend in her wedding gown. She was positively glowing. Her dress was a simple strapless white gown. The top portion was fitted, luckily she wasn't showing yet, and the skirt was full length. She had chosen not to wear heals, considering the fact that she was already taller than her husband-to-be. Her long white hair was pulled up in a twist, with a crown of white and pale blue flowers on her head. The flowers seemed to bring out her eyes even more. She wore no jewelry, save her engagement ring, and no bride was ever more stunning.

Immediately Jubilee, Jean, and Kitty began to chatter about the wedding decorations. Tessa hung back, appearing to be uncomfortable with the subject at hand, while Rogue watched the four women talk. Somehow her heart felt heavier. But she forced those feelings away.

"So, 'Ro, ya got somethin' old, somethin' new, somethin' borrowed, an' somethin' blue?" Rogue asked, joining the conversation.

"Well, my garter is old, it belonged to my aunt," Ororo started, "my dress is new, my flowers are blue, but I do believe I am missing something borrowed."

"Here," Jean unclasped her silver tennis bracelet. "You can borrow this from me, but I do need it back. It was an anniversary gift from Scott. For our ten years. Can you believe it?" Her smile grew even brighter. "I think it'll give you good luck."

"Yeah," Jubilee agreed. "'Cause with Wolvie you're gonna need, like, all the help you can get _chica_. Can you imagine him changing diapers?"

The women shared a laugh at that image. The big bad Wolverine trying to fit diapers on a baby. Yeah right. "Well all I know is that he was an equal partner in making this baby, so he had better be an equal partner in taking care of it," Ororo stated trying to hide her grin.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Kitty asked, her eyes sparkling. "Petey and I went to Russia, so we could visit his family. We figured it didn't really matter where we went because we would hardly leave the room," she winked at the others, "so we might as well go see his family since they couldn't make the wedding."

"Sounds fun," Jubilee remarked with a slight sarcastic edge. "I always wondered how you got pregnant so fast." Kitty's smile was all the answer they needed.

Rogue let out a whistle and smiled at the younger girl. "Damn. Maybe Ah shoulda taken Peter up on his offer when we discovered we could touch." Kitty glared at her friend, with a slightly shocked expression. "Ah'm just jokin' sugah."

"Well, when Scott and I were married, we didn't have much time for a honeymoon," Jean comment, trying to alleviate the tension. "But he's made it up to me every anniversary by taking me somewhere for a week. We've been to the Bahamas, Mediterranean, San Diego, Hawaii, Florida, and a bunch of others."

"That sounds nice," Ororo commented with a smile. "Logan and I have decided to go to Italy. It was my request because I have never been. Not even with all the traveling the X-Men do. I figured it would be fun to ride on a gondola and visit the shops of Milan."

"Sounds lovely," Jean agreed. "Especially in the spring. The weather will be wonderful."

"Yeah. I can't believe Wolvie agreed though. I would have expected him to ask you to go camping in Canada or something," Jubilee quipped with a mischievous grin.

Again the girls were laughing. That's when Rogue noticed Tessa was suspiciously absent. "Hey, where'd Sage get ta?"

"I do not know…" Ororo started, only to have the human computer race in.

The five women were surprised at her state. Her dress was askew and her hair was messed up. "What's wrong?" Kitty asked in a worried tone. "Are we under attack or something?"

"Not exactly," Tessa replied with a very faint blush on her cheeks. "We need to go," she grabbed a comb and ran it through her hair while Jubilee straitened her dress. "It's time."

The bridesmaids wrapped the bride in a large hug, and then they began the trek out to the yard. Rounding up the flower girl and ring bearer, luckily the rings were tied down, the group finally made it out to the aisle. The music started…

.::Neutral POV::.

The wedding was a beautiful sight. All of the bridesmaids were radiant, though none outshined the bride. The love radiating from the happy couple was just beautiful to watch. Remy tried to pay attention to the ceremony, but he found his eyes drawn to his favorite Southern belle. Her eyes were glued to the bride and groom, watching them with rapt attention, tears flowing down her face. He listened with half an ear as Kurt went through the ceremony. She never looked more sad, or more beautiful, to him and it was all he could do not to shout to the world that he loved her. Before he knew it, the ceremony was over and he was escorting Jean towards the mansion for the reception. She patted his arm comfortingly as they walked, not bothering to talk telepathically. There was nothing she could say to comfort either Southerner. They were just going to have to work it out on their own.

Jean cast a quick glance back at Rogue and found her chatting amiably with her escort, completely ignoring her Gambit dilemma. Catching her eyes, Rogue forced a smile onto her face. She might love Jean like a sister, but Rogue didn't feel she needed the other woman's pity. Moments later, Rogue became distracted as she entered the ballroom to find it completely transformed. It seemed like a million beautiful flowers were spread, most still attached to their roots. "That's Ororo for ya," she commented to Sam. "Never one ta hurt mother nature, whenever possible."

The blonde boy nodded his agreement as he looked around the room with interest. "Ah just wonder where she got all o' 'em. Ah mean, it's spring an' all, but there ain't too many places that carry these exotic flowers."

Rogue flashed the younger man a dazzling smile. "Sugah, I'm pretty sure most o' 'em are her own. From the garden an' attic an' such. Those flowers are practically her children, she wouldn't leave 'em outta the weddin'."

For a moment, her follow Southerner looked at her like she was crazy. But then he laughed. Because, despite the absurdity, it was the truth. Well, who ever said the X-Men were without quirks. His laughter was contagious, and Rouge found herself joining in. It was nice to laugh. It felt like it had been years since she had just laughed.

"Nice to hear you laughing _lieb_," a voice commented from behind her. The Incredible Nightcrawler was smiling at his foster sister, showing of his slightly pointed teeth. "Zere has not been enough laughter as of late." Sam waved a farewell, as he moved to mingle with some of the other guests.

"No, Kurt, there hasn't," Rogue agreed somberly. Then she allowed a small smile to surface. "Ya did a beautiful job with the ceremony."

"Ach, it vas nothing," he replied with a small amount of blush turning his fur a violet color. Glancing up, he saw the caterers preparing to place food on the plates. Smiling devilishly, he stated, "I must be going. Ze buffet table is calling _mein_ name."

With a BAMF, the blue elf disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "An' Ah just lost my appetite," Rogue comment, gagging.

"More for me than," Bobby called to his old friend. He wrapped her in a quick hug before continuing, "Haven't seen you around much lately. How you been?"

Ignoring his question, Rogue smiled at the Iceman. "Ya need it," she told him with a smirk. "Bet Emma has ya up at three in the mornin' ta get her Chunky Monkey ice cream and spinach. Or somethin' equally gross. Ya know what they say 'bout pregnant women an' cravin's…"

Letting out a laugh, his blue eyes seemed to light up slightly. "It's worth it Rogue," he responded. "I'm gonna be a father." His voice dropped slightly as he added, "For real this time."

"Aw, don't let Opal get ya down. She was never good enough fo' ya anyway." 'Not that Emma is or anything.' Rogue smiled at him, feeling genuinely happy for him. "So, are you an' Emma…" she trailed off gesturing to the bride and groom, currently making their way to their table.

"How could I give up my rowdy bachelor ways?" he joked with a strained smile.

His lame joke was a sure sign that he wasn't interested in continuing in that vein of conversation. "Right sugah, ya keep tellin' yerself that." Offering him one last smile, she moved away. "Ah'm gonna go get seated. Ah'll see ya later."

"'Bye," he called after her, with a wave. At that point, Emma decided to grab his arm and drag him over to their table. "Who're we sitting with Em?" he inquired curiously.

"How should I know?" she snapped with a frown. "Just because I'm a telepath–"

"I was just curious," Bobby interrupted with a shrug. "No need to get testy about it."

"Testy? Testy?" The former White Queen seemed to be in shock. "Robert Drake, how dare you?! I'm carrying your baby and you have the audacity to–"

"_Bon sior_ Robert," a friendly voice cut into the woman's rant. "An' Emma o' course. How're you?"

"Just fine thank you Gambit," Emma assured him snootily. "We were just heading to our seats, weren't we dear?"

"Yeah," the normally jovial prankster agreed unenthusiastically. "Good to see you again." As the couple walked away, Bobby mouthed, 'Thank you,' over his shoulder with a relieved grin.

Remy smiled and shook his head at the two. "S'pose I should be heading t'my table too," he remarked to himself. "Let's see…" he glanced at the place card he held. "Number 13. Appropriate."

When he reached the table, he noticed it was made up of the oddest combination of people. There was Kurt, already stuffing his face; Lorna, taping her fingernails in an uninterested sort of way; an odd looking woman who Remy recalled as Stacy X, glaring at Husk and Archangel; Jono, also glaring at Husk and Archangel; Cecelia, looking more than a little uncomfortable at the weird tension that was as apparent as the food on the table; and Tabby carrying on a conversation with Maverick. Remy shrugged and took his seat, the only one left open, between Kurt and Lorna.

The green haired vixen immediately assumed a slightly predatory expression as she looked Gambit over. "Mmm, you're looking good Gambit," she said, sliding closer to the thief.

"Uh, t'anks _p'tite_," he replied with a confused expression. He had heard that she wasn't dating Alex anymore, and what happened with the look-alike at her bachelorette party, but if anything, he expected her to be embarrassed when she saw him. Not attempt to seduce him. "Y'look nice too."

"Thank you," she purred into his ear, nibbling on it slightly.

"Uh, Kurt," Remy addressed the blue man stuffing his face next to him. "Could I have," Lorna's hand was moving up his leg very quickly, "a word wit' you?" He stood. "Over there." All but dragging the poor man, the Acadian moved a few feet away. "Switch seats with me. Please."

"Vhy?" Kurt managed around a mouthful of something or other.

Gambit glanced at Lorna at the table, who waved back seductively. "I t'ink y'know why," he replied. "De _femme_ is cracked. Few screws loose if y'get my drift…"

"Fine," the blue elf told his Cajun friend, withholding the laughter her felt at the situation. Lorna was making the ragin' Cajun uncomfortable with her sexuality. How ironic.

The two men headed back to the table, Kurt moving his plate to Remy's place and vice versa. Lorna pouted at him for a moment before seeing Annie and Alex with Carter, naturally. Ah, another dysfunctional relationship. She began to glare and seethe at them. Now seated between Kurt and Cecelia, who he had never met before, he felt much more relieved. Glancing around the table again, Remy pondered the irony of having an entire table filled with people pining for unavailable people, even if some tried to ignore it. Gambit didn't miss the looks Tabby was shooting Sam, or the way Maverick tried desperately to keep her attention. Even Kurt glanced wistfully at his former flame, Jimaine… or was it Amanda. No matter. Only Cecelia seemed immune to table 13's curse. Sighing dejectedly, he began to pick at the food he had grabbed for himself. Nothing seemed appetizing.

"Times like this, I almost wish…" Cecelia started, not really addressing anybody. She trailed off, apparently fighting off tears.

"What's wrong _chere_?" Remy questioned, curious at what made the good doctor so upset.

"…Hank was here," she finished quietly, a few stray tears running down her cheeks. "It's practically unbearable, and I hate feeling that way. How unfair. That he should die so I can live." She began to breathe faster as she half ranted, half hyperventilated. "Live for what? He was my life. I wanted to be with him… but he never knew. If only I had been strong enough to tell him. To confess the truth. But, in the end, he saved me anyway. Without ever knowing that I had fallen in love with him."

"'m sure he knew," Remy attempted to comfort her. 'Yep, this really is the dysfunctional table.'

"How could he have?" Cecelia pondered in a defeated tone. "How could he know I loved him when I never told him?" She wiped her eyes angrily. "What a fool I was. Thinking I had all the time in the world. And then when I got sick, not wanting to burden him. I tried to ignore the way I felt, even went as far as to reject his blatant advances. I must have hurt him. Yet still he did it. Sacrificed himself for me. I should have died. Not him. Never him. He didn't deserve it."

"Nobody ever does," Remy agreed, pulling her into an awkward hug. "But 'm sure he knew. He probly saw through yo' fear. Into yo' heart. An' dat's why he saved you. 'Cause he loved you an' wanted you t'have anot'er chance at life."

Sniffling a few times, Cecelia calmed herself. "I'm sorry. I– I don't even know you. You must think I'm an idiot." Gambit moved to argue but she cut him off. "Thank you for listening. I think I'll go clean myself up a bit." She smiled tightly at the Cajun before leaving the table.

"See, zere are more dysfunctional people zan you and Rogue," Kurt piped up after devouring everything on his plate.

Suddenly a cry ripped through all of the wedding guests' conversations. "Robert Drake!" the normally calm Emma Frost cried out, tears forming in her eyes. "Aren't you ever going to propose to me? I mean, I'm carrying your child for fuck's sake."

"She's not wrong about de fuck part…" Remy whispered to Kurt with a knowing smirk. The blue elf just tried not to laugh; it was a sensitive subject after all.  
The shocked Iceman tried to placate his distraught girlfriend. "I did ask Em," the young man attempted to soothe, wrapping his arms around her. "You said, 'Not until after the baby's born. I want to see if we can make it work for us, not for a kid.'"

The former White Queen pushed his arms away, tears starting to fall. "And you listened to me? Of course I want to marry you, you stupid Icicle. I'm just…"

"Scared?" Bobby supplied with a knowing smile but nervous eyes. He reached into his inside blazer pocket and handed her a small box. "So am I."

"Ah would be too, if Ah was gettin' that whack job for a wife," Rouge muttered to Kitty, who seemed to wholeheartedly agree. This was the White Bitch after all. For the couple's part, neither party seemed aware of their mostly silent audience.

Emma opened the box slowly, as if in shock. But shock quickly turned to awe as she saw a beautiful platinum band with a rather large square-cut diamond in the center of it. "Robert…"

Gently taking the box from his pregnant girlfriend, the prankster got down on one knee. "Emma Frost, who I love dearly, and is carrying my child, will you do me the immense honor of being my bride?" The former villain was wide-eyed, and for once, couldn't seem to formulate a response. Smiling slightly at the sight of a stunned Emma, Bobby rose and took her hands in his. "Marry me Emma? Let's start our family the right way. Together."

"I– I can't," the woman stuttered, her mascara running lines down her face. She promptly picked up the hem of her dress and raced out of the room.

Bobby didn't look much better, his crestfallen expression saying it all. "Sorry for the interruption," he muttered to the happy couple as he too made his way from the hall, more dejected than ever.

"Whoa. I don't think I've ever seen Emma so…" Jubilee trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"Emotional?" Kitty supplied with a smirk. "About damn time. But I don't understand why she said no. I mean, she may be a," the young mom glanced around to make sure her son was out of hearing range, "bitch, but she seemed genuinely upset. Kinda took all the fun out of it, ya know?"

"Yeah," Rogue agreed, albeit grudgingly. "Maybe…" Rogue glanced down the table to where Remy was seated and inadvertently frowned. "Maybe she thought it was for the best. Maybe she thought she'd save herself some pain. Maybe she doesn't think he really loves her."

Kitty and Jubilee watched Rogue become lost in her own world. Jubilee turned to Wolvie's other protégé and whispered, "Are we still talking about Emma?"

Letting out a small laugh, Kitty shook her head. "Not by a long shot." Raising her voice she continued, "Why don't you just talk to him?"

"Bobby?" Rogue questioned with a wrinkled brow. "Ah think he wants ta be alone. An' even if he doesn't, Warren's gone after him." She let out a little snort. "Funny how nobody went after Emma…"

"No Rogue," Kitty stated while rolling her eyes. "Remy."

"Yeah," Jubilee chimed in. "Ya think we haven't noticed you stealing glances at him all night? 'Cause we have."

Rogue raised her eyebrows at the other women in surprise. "Oh, why don't ya go dance with yer husband," she grumbled to Kitty. Noticing Jubilee about to object she added, "Don't think Ah didn't see ya with Sam earlier. He thought he was so slick, askin' me fo' dancin' lessons. Y'all think Ah didn't know it was so he could dance with you? Wrong." The blush on Jubilee's cheeks was all the answer she needed. "Leave me be."

"Fine," Mrs. Rasputin agreed. "I've barely seen my husband all night." She glanced at Jubilee and rolled her eyes. "We're going." She stressed the "we" as she dragged the young Asian away. An angry bitter Rogue is not a Rogue one wants to mess with. Kitty knew from experience.

Rogue watched them go, her sad eyes moving over to the happy couple. They were having their first dance. It really was romantic. Like all of those romance novels she used to read. Where everything worked out in the end. Too bad life wasn't like that. Correction her life. Sniffing slightly, she managed to discreetly wipe a few stray tears away.

An accented voice pulled her from her thoughts as it spoke to her, "May I have this dance _chere_?"

**Second Author's Note**: I feel the need to explain myself a li'l. Firstly, Cecelia's breakdown was a metaphor for the way Remy treated Rogue last chappy. And Emma's breakdown is a metaphor for the way Rouge feels about Remy. Also, just thought I'd point out that the reason I put in so many breakdowns is 'cause weddings tend to make people (mostly women) emotional. It's just kinda the way it is. The make out scene between Tessa and Bishop was just kinda randomness, them acting on their pent up sexual tension. That about covers it. Rogue and Remy will be interacting more next chappy. Promise. Oh, and evil cliffy, huh?? ^_^ No worries, I'll update in a few days.

**Review Responses**: Thank you everyone!! I feel SO loved!! :^D Don't forget to drop me a line. Like it?? Hate it?? I wanna know!! - **RealityDreamer**: Aw, shucks. *blushes* You're too kind. I'm glad you like it!! YAY!! Thanks for reviewing. - **Katrina5**: Glad you like the long reunion. I think it's better that way. ^_^ Fight might be a bit strong of a term, maybe disagree slightly. Payback for Antarctica. That works. :^D All will be explained, someday. Maybe even someday soon. I just had Rachel be like I was at that age. Annoying. :P J/K Glad you liked the comic relief. - **Remy's ange**: Just some pop culture jokes. Fun for all. The whole Northstar/Rogue thing comes from "The Asgardian Wars" crossover between Alpha Flight and the X-Men. Rogue had a small crush on Jean-Paul before she absorbed him, discovering he was gay. They became friends after the incident. Sam's a good guy, he'd help Piotr round up the li'l ones. Tessa/Bishop, are they or aren't they?? I think you know the answer now. ^_~ Ew to Annie. I agree. I just hate her. *gags* Yes, Alex and Annie are together… but you're right. Grossness. Not a fan. Well, Emma and Bobby are having a few problems, as you can see, but I like 'em together too. Not sure why, I just do. Gambit will explain himself (finally) next chappy. Promise. And all may be good. Maybe not. I think the ending's good… but what do I know?? I'm just the authoress. Even if it's not, I control all. MUA-HA-HA!! *people look at authoress strangely* Er, thanks for reviewing. - **Jean1**: Gambit left on a mission. He never returned, like they originally thought he would. Why he never returned will be explained next chappy. Glad you like the rest of the premise. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!! - **Risty**: Nah. I like Rachel better too. Jean's just so, bleh. Rogue and Remy, they have issues, that's for sure. Yelling is just part of it… an entertaining part. ^_^ Beak and Angel made a fun cameo, I thought about throwing in some New Mutants too, but I figured that I'd just stick with the NXM and UXM kids. Less confuzzling. Thanks for the sweet review!! - **Jukebox**: Next chappy, excuses (or reasons) galore. Promise. Ditto on the forgiveness stuff. ^_^ My very own ragin' Cajun… yummy!! *grins like a loon* Rogue's way works too, I suppose. :P Thank you for the review!! - **Ishandahalf**: Uhm, glad you are happy. *backs away from rambling reviewer* Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, it's the age old argument. My brother taught me how to hotwire a car when I was 7, now (10 years later) I don't remember. And am bitter. Grrr… But, I feel for you. Remy, hotwiring, shirtless… oops, I didn't write that in. Oh well, in my fantasy… *drools* Well, about him not seeing Rogue, see, she's living at her own house and he's staying at the mansion. Why would they see each other unless she goes there or he comes to her. And, obviously, they wouldn't 'cause they have issues. Nervous Remy, just another part of his complex personality ^_~ Canadian power!! Some of the best characters are Canadian. Northstar, Wolvie, all of Alpha Flight… the list goes on. Notice how none of them say "eh" tho?? What's up with that. :P Remy's jealousy… another aspect of that complex personality I mentioned. I thought about having them be civil, like chapter 3, but I figured Rogue would be more bitter, after her whole regret thing, and Remy would be more depressed, after his regret thing. Remy's condescending attitude, 'nother piece o' that complex personality. Remy's reason for not returning will be explained next chappy. Promise. To defend Gumbo, he was in shock when she told him. He tried to respond but it was TOO late. *cries* Poor guy. Poor girl. Poor everybody who has to deal with their drama. *sobs* Stop twitching girl, I swear, I've taken years off your life!! Oh, and by the by, hope ya don't mind me borrowing your catch phrase. It just fit so nicely with Tessa and Bishop's situation. :^D - **Aro**: Wow. You're not random at all. It's okay, I like it. ^_^ Interesting is one way to put it. And, hehe, to the X2 ref. I LOVED that movie, even if they didn't put Remy in. *sniff* Evilness!! Uh, *scrolls past movie stuff*, updated today. Soon enough?? 'Course Rogue still loves him. Duh. How else would this be a R&R?? Complicated funness. And, there will be explanations next chappy. All will come clear. YAY!! :^D Thanks!! - **Panther Nesmith**: Hmm… better than you expected. That's good, right?? :P Idiots… well, yeah. They're trying to protect each other, themselves… stupid heroics. Yep, pretty much. Romantic does tend to go hand-in-hand with weddings. Unfortunately, in this chappy at least, that didn't really happen for 'em. There's always the next one. ^_~ Worked for Sam and Jubes tho… But I digress. Thanks. You're UBER sweet!! - **Kitsu**** Black**: Intense. That's a nice way of putting it. :^D Aw, you love it?? Thanks!! You're TOO kind!! - **T.**: Great. Stop, you're giving me a (bigger – shut up conscience) ego. My schizophrenia is kicking in. Rogue's the passionate type, I think she'd hold on. It is Remy after all. *sighs like a pathetic fangirl* And Remy is obsessing about it now. :P You're UBER sweet!! Thanks. - **Star-of-Chaos**: Good at angst. Yes, I do believe it is my forte. Thank you tho. It's UBER sweet of you to say. And a round of applause?? Wow. Cool. *bows* *family stares at authoress like she is crazy* Er, anyway, tied you're stomach up in knots tho?? I guess that's better than Ish's twitchiness, right?? *sigh* I'm sending my reviewers to early graves left and right. Not on purpose mind you. *does Dr. Evil laugh* You didn't hear that. - **DemonicGambit**: Damn that Remy!! They do need to be happy, this is true. Perhaps they will get their act together soon… maybe next chappy?? True, Joe is dead. RIP, right?? Happy ending?? Could be, next chappy will tell all. ^_~ Promise. - **ChaosCat**: JP lovers unite!! :P I always thought he and Rogue were fun together… so, YAY!! Just a li'l RoLo fun, gotta have SOME functional couples in the fic. Remy's gonna make his "move" next chappy. I promise. Drama-rama baby!! Glad you like it. :^D Interesting, a-typical, and original… I'll take those as compliments thank you. You're UBER sweet. *blushes* Thanks again!! - **Khay**: Hehe. Stalker or not, it's still UBER sweet of ya to email reviews. I'm lazier than that… my comp had done the same shit so I just kinda stopped reviewing… *bows head in shame* Oooh, got ya in the end?? Awesome!! I thought about continuing the avoidance, but then the fic would NEVER end. Remy will be finally stating his perspective next chappy. PROMISE!! ^_~ Wow. Bad mental picture. Toes… too much info. But thanks just the same!!


	8. Part 8

**Author's Note**: The eight, and final installment. Like they say, all good things must come to an end. This chappy, I PROMISE R&R interaction. Cross my heart, hope to die, etc. After all, how else would ya get resolution?? The section intro is in Rogue's voice, but there is a line after the break (like halfway through) that is in Remy's voice. Might be a li'l confusing but you're smart people. You read my fics after all. :P Also, the intro might look familiar, check chapter one if ya want to see the connection.

**Disclaimer**: I own… well, what is own anyway?? Nothing but an arbitrary term. Yeah.

"talking" - 'thinking' - _section intro_/_foreign languages_

**Sometimes**

by, Caliente

**Sometimes**

_S'funny__. How thin's end up sometimes. Ya think everythin's goin' fine. Yer finally happy with yer life. Then one day… it all changes. No reason. No purpose. Nobody knows why. Ya just know that nothin' is ever gonna be the same again. Guess it's true what people say. Sometimes thin's just don't work out._

"Sure thin'," Rogue replied with a bright grin. "Ya are my date an' all."

"That I am," Jean-Paul agreed with a slight nod. "And since Iceman left–"

"Ya don't have anymo' eye candy ta watch. Ah see how it is." Rogue pouted, crossing her arms. "Ah'm just sloppy seconds. Ah thought we were closer than that."

The French Canadian shrugged noncommittally. "Whatever you say _petite_."

"Everyone ever told ya, yer the livin' end JP?" the Southern belle questioned with a smirk. Her companion shook his head and her smile grew. "F.Y.I. They probly never will."

"That wasn't very nice Rogue," her friend scolded. "See if I dance with you now."

"Well, if Ah recall correctly, ya asked me ta dance, not the other way 'round," she pointed out.

Jean-Paul sniffed indignantly. "See if it happens again."

Letting out a melodious laugh, Rogue dragged her reluctant friend onto the dance floor. They were surrounded with other couples, just having fun. Unfortunately for the Southerner, watching Ororo and Logan, Scott and Jean, Kitty and Piotr, even Sam and Jubilee hurt just a little bit. She forced herself to smile at her friend, who was kind enough to take her, and not his new boyfriend, to this event. "Ah can see yer skiin' grace show through," she complimented over the music. "The boy has moves."

"_Oui_," he agreed matching her smile, he really had been much happier ever since he found himself a boy to dote on, and vice versa. "But don't sell yourself short Rogue. You have a move or two yourself."

"That she does," another voice agreed, from behind Rogue. A voice the woman knew as well as her own.

Whipping around, she stopped dead at the sight of him. Remy. "Can Ah help ya?" she asked coolly, already feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. Embarrassed and hurt by their earlier conflict, she wanted nothing to do with the Cajun.

Remy almost winced at the way her green eyes flashed at him. Filled with pain and anger, glistening with tears. He felt like a jerk, but he just couldn't help himself. Watching her from afar just wasn't enough. He had kept quiet too long. But somehow, he couldn't force the words he wanted to say out. So he settled on, "Wan' t'dance?" Hearing the question, he cursed himself for allowing his accent to grow thicker. A sure sign of his nervousness.

For her part, Rogue barely noticed his accent grow. All she could do is stare at him dumbly, as if she didn't comprehend. Snapping out of it, she glared at her ex. "Ah'm dancin' with my date right now," she replied nonchalantly. "Ya can ask him if he minds…"

"Do you _mon__ ami_?" Gambit interjected with a pleading look.

Northstar gave the thief a quick once over, recalling his words from Lorna's bachelorette party. 'A spicy Cajun dish with some serious hot buns.' Yep. That said it all. "Only if you save one for me _ami_," he bargained with a wolfish grin.

The shocked expression on Remy's face was quickly replaced by a smirk. "If dat's what it takes," he agreed with a shrug. "Had worse looking men ask."

Jean-Paul's grin grew as he gave Rogue a quick peck on the cheek. "Keep this one," he advised quietly. "He has potential." Raising his voice he added, "I would _cher_, but I am spoken for at the moment. Luckily, the lady is not."

"But she can speak fo' herself," Rogue spoke up, frowning at her date's back for abandoning her. "An' Ah'm not really interested in dancin' with ya."

"Please _chere_," he begged slightly. His demon eyes caught hers and she felt glued to the spot. Those beautiful, emotional eyes seemed to see right through her. "I jus' want t'talk t'you."

She willed herself to move, to run away, but her body wouldn't respond. Something in his eyes… longing. The longing she felt for him as well. But the prospect of being in such close proximity to the object of her affection was not a pleasant one. Not if she couldn't have more. "No," she stated finally. "Ah– no."

"But Rogue…" he pleaded with her again. This was his chance, and he was going to take it. He wanted to talk with her but she kept avoiding him. For a full week. For the rest of her life if he let her. He knew it. And that wasn't what he wanted. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't making this very easy.

"Ah said no," she repeated, raising her voice slightly. Seeing the furtive glances the other guests were sending them, she sighed slightly. This wasn't going to be a show for Mutant Manor if she could help it. She moved towards one of the large doors, which lead to the gardens outside. Casting a glance at the handsome man watching her she let out another sigh and motioned for him to follow her. She watched him make his way out to her with a grace that only the thief seemed to possess. When reached her, he found her looking at him expectantly. 'This isn't going to be easy,' he thought wryly. 'Then again, where would the fun be in that?' "Well?" she prompted testily. "Yer the one who wanted ta talk. Ah was perfectly fine avoidin' the situation, but–"

"Get it _chere_, thanks," he interrupted with a small frown. After another moment of silence, consisting mostly of Rogue glaring at him, Remy finally turned to his ex-girlfriend. "I jus' wanted to apologize," he started carefully, "f'r hurting you."

"Gee, thanks," she remarked sarcastically. "That fixes everythin'. Ah'm all better now."

"It's de truth Rogue," he argued with a serious expression. "I never wanted t'hurt you. I never want t'hurt you again."

"Then why Remy? Why didn't ya come home?" Rogue's eyes pleaded for the truth. Her glistening green orbs held his red on black ones with stubborn vigilance. "Why didn't ya come back ta me? Didn't ya know that would hurt me? That it would kill me inside."

He wanted to lie. Tell her it wasn't his fault. That circumstances had kept them apart for so many years. But he couldn't. Something in her eyes refused to let him lie to her. To hurt her again. It had to end. "I couldn' Rogue," he whispered finally, averting his eyes. "Not at first, at least. De mission… well, it took longer den I expected. An' den…"

"An' then what?" Rogue pushed, capturing his gaze again. "An' then ya realized ya didn't love me anymo'? An' then ya found someone new? Someone better?" Tears rolled down her cheeks, at the mere thought that she might be right. "Somethin' better? What Remy? What's the real reason ya didn't come back?"

"_Non_," he denied instantly. "Dere's no one better Rogue. Y'know dat. An' it wasn' dat dere was somet'ing better. It's jus'… we weren' ready. Y'know we weren'. We both needed t'grow up. T'learn how t'trust. How t'forgive each other."

"Ah trusted ya," the Southern belle insisted. "Ah forgave ya. Ah thought we were happy. Ah thought we were over it. All of it. Antarctica, the Massacre, Sinister. Ah thought it was gone."

The charming thief let out a small sigh. "It could never be gone. Not really. But dat's not 'xactly what I meant. We were jus' two stupid kids, head over heels in love. But dat's how it was with Belle, an', well, y'saw how well dat turned out." In spite of herself, Rogue let out a small snort at that statement. "Exactly. I wanted us t'be able t'find happiness in each other. Forever. Or not at all."

"Ah was happy," Rogue said sadly. "Happiest Ah ever been, in fact."

Remy cupped her face gently and looked deep into her eyes. "Me too," he confided. "Been with a lot o' women Rogue, but none measure up t'you. But I knew dat de mission would give us time. Space. I knew I loved you an' y'loved me but, well, sometimes love jus' isn' enough." Rogue moved to argue but he silenced her by placing his finger over her lips. "_Non_, y'know it's de truth."

"Yeah, Ah guess Ah do," she agreed reluctantly. "We're a livin' example o' that."

Remy nodded, taking a moment to look out at the large estate. Upstate New York really did have its own beauty. "Dere's somet'ing else I want t'tell you." This caught Rogue's attention. What else was there? "I checked up on you."

"What?" her voice was a mixture of emotions. Surprise, outrage, and maybe a little happiness. "When? Why?"

"After I got out o' Black Air," he replied, still gazing at the trees and grass. "When de mission was over. About six years ago. Didn' let anybody know 'cause I didn' want you t'know. I jus'… wanted t'be sure you were all right. An' mebbe a little t'see if y'missed me. After dat, I came every two years. Jus' t'be sure y'were okay. An' if you'd moved on."

"Oh," was all the green eyed woman could manage. She wasn't sure what to make of his confession; she was having difficulty processing it.

"Each time, it was harder an' harder t'leave again. Without saying anyt'ing. Without being near you. I came because I missed you but it was never enough." Remy let out a small sigh. "Tried everyt'ing t'get over you _chere_. But every two years, dere I was. Like clockwork. A real masochist."

"Then why didn't ya just come back?" she implored, feeling more confused than ever by her Cajun compatriot.

"Jus' couldn'," he told her with a shrug. 

"Ah guess it's true what they say," Rogue remarked sadly, turning her gaze to the large mansion estate. "Sometimes thin's just don't work out."

Remy finally turned to look at her again. Moving closer until their faces were merely inches apart, he whispered, "An' sometimes dey do." With that he wrapped her into a tight embrace, kissing her. Skin to skin. Finally. With no boundaries, no consequences. Pulling away he confessed, "Always t'ought I'd get over you. But I never did. See Rogue," he brushed away a strand of her white hair, "I still love you. Never stopped loving you."

"So, where do we go from here?" she asked breathlessly. "Ah don't want ta be alone anymo'."

"Neither do I," Remy concurred. "I'd love t'stay. If you'll have dis poor ol' t'ief."

"O' course Ah will ya stupid Swamp Rat," she said, tears of joy rolling down her face.

Wiping away her tears, Remy's lopsided grin returned for the first time in years. "Don' cry _chere_," he murmured. "Dere be no need f'r anymore tears."

Sniffing slightly, she buried her head in his shoulder. "Promise ya won't leave me again, 'less it really don't work?" she questioned, her voice muffled by his jacket.

"Never. Not 'less you ask me," he reassured her. "I never want t'leave you again."

"Good," she said softly as she pulled back a little bit to inspect her Cajun. Her Cajun. That had quite a ring to it.

"Good," he echoed as he moved closer, capturing her lips once more.

"Aw, they're so cute," Kitty told her companions, who were spying on the Southern couple.

"It's about damn time," Bishop muttered.

"Said the man who took about ten years to hook up with his crush," Jubilee quipped

"Heh. Ah'll say," Sam concurred.

"Here, here," Jean-Paul chimed in.

"The Southerners certainly took their sweet time," Jean muttered.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Tessa stated.

"_Da_," Piotr contributed.

"So does that mean Remy will be returning to the X-Men?" Scott inquired.

Kurt shrugged. "Who cares? They're happy."

"Yeah, we are," Rogue whispered to Remy as he held her. "Think we should yell at 'em fo' spyin'?"

"Nah," he replied. "We can get 'em back later. F'r now, let's jus' stay here."

"Sounds good ta me sugah," Rogue agreed contently.

.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.

_An' sometimes dey do. _(About six years later…)

"Get out!" Rogue stated, pointing towards the door of their room. "Now."

"But, _chere_ –" Gambit tried to placate her, but to no avail.

"Out. Now," she ordered with a glare on her face. "An' don't try none o' yer funny business." He refused to move. "Go!"

"C'mon Rogue," he all but whined. "Don' make me."

"Ah'm sorry, but ya dug yer own grave," she told him matter-of-factly. "Yer not gettin' out o' this one. Period."

Resigning himself to his fate, Remy slowly made his way to the door. "Are y'sure?" he tried one last time.

"Look Gambit, ya helped make the li'l buggers, so yer gonna take care o' 'em too," she replied calmly. "Ah told ya if ya weren't gonna change diapers durin' the day, ya were gonna be the one ta get 'em at night. Those are the breaks hon."

"You're no fun," he grumbled as he exited the room.

"That's not what ya said last night sugah," she called after him with laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered as he made his way into the next room. Inside the room, there were a bed and a crib. The little girl in the bed, Gabrielle, who was just about three, didn't so much as stir in her sleep. Remy stumbled to the crib and saw two bright green eyes look back at him. His mother's eyes. "So you don' want t'sleep no more?" he asked the baby boy. "Okay. We find somet'ing else t'do." Lifting the small child, he crept out of the room so as to not disturb the little girl. "Don' want t'wake up yo' sister. She'll be grumpy if we do. An' don' nobody want dat. The _fille_ has her _maman's_ temper. Dat's just plain scary." The little boy gurgled his agreement. Remy continued down to the rec room, knowing if he didn't want to be sleeping on the proverbial couch, he better let his wife sleep. "So, how y'be Luc?" he asked the baby, who just happened to be named after his grandfather.

"Fine thank you, and yourself?" a new voice supplied.

"Robert, what're you doin' down here?" Remy asked the prankster.

"Angelica wanted some milk," he replied with a shrug. "And I told Emma I'd take her so she could get some sleep. I figured since the students sleep through my class, I may as well too." Remy rolled his eyes at the younger man's logic. "She's in the kitchen with the insomniac crew."

This the Cajun had to see. He poked his head into the kitchen, chuckling at the sight. Inside were two of Beak' and Angel's children who were around seven, eleven year old Rachel, four year old Karri Bishop, nine year old Mikhail, fourteen year old Carter, six year old Angelica Drake, and five year old Alana Monroe. Random X-Children were convening at two in the morning. How odd. Turning back to the Iceman, Remy took a seat next to him, still cradling his son, coaxing him back to sleep. "So, where are de rest o' deir parents?"

"Told 'Ro, Tessa, Beak, and Petey I'd take 'em back to bed when they were done," Bobby explained. "Ray and Carter are old enough to take care of themselves."

"Makes sense t'me." Looking at his son the Southerner sighed. "Robert, when did I get so old?"

Bobby took a good look at his companion and, seeing that he was serious, burst out laughing. "Don't know man," he managed to get out between laughs. "But when I figure it out, I'll let you know."

"So, how're t'ings with yo' wife?" Remy inquired, ignoring his outburst.

"Good I guess," Bobby answered, immediately sobering. "I mean, we have Angelica and Richard but…" Gambit was tempted to prod him but didn't want to appear gossip-hungry. After Rogue and him had the second one, they decided to move back to the mansion because they needed the family support. Working full-time with a kid was hard, but with two… it was damn near impossible. But when they returned, Remy found that, though the walls still had ears (sometimes literally in Kitty's case), they sometimes seemed to have lost their mouths. "…I'm not sure we work anymore. I mean, I love her with all my heart. I would do anything for her. But she… she just doesn't know how to be faithful. And old habits die hard."

"I'm sorry _mon__ ami_," Remy told him honestly. "Dat's gotta be hard."

"Yeah well…" the accountant frowned. "How did you do it? Commit to Rogue, I mean."

"I –" Remy cut himself off. How had he done it? Suddenly it dawned on him. "I couldn' live without her. An' I knew dat if I wanted t'be with her, I had t'be faithful. Simple as dat. So, if Emma really loves you, she should be willing t'make de same sacrifice f'r you."

"I'm afraid to ask," Bobby admitted. "Because I'm afraid she might say that I'm not worth it. That would crush me. I really do love her."

"I don' doubt it," the demon eyed mutant agreed. "People do crazy _merde_ f'r love. Jus' make sure it's wort' it. Nobody deserves t'be hurt." Seeing that his son had fallen back under the spell of the sandman, Remy shifted him and rose. "Now dat he be sleepin', I'm gon' t'see if I can do de same. Pleasure taking with you Robert."

"Yeah," Bobby muttered. "Good-night Gambit."

"_Bon nuit_."Walking back up to his children's shared room, Remy gently placed his son into the crib. With a quick kiss on both of their foreheads, the man left with steps as silent as a thief's. Quietly he pushed his way into his room. There, in the middle of the bed, lay his wife. Rogue. Sprawled out and snoring ever so softly. With a grin, Gambit slid next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yer hands are cold Swamp Rat," she complained groggily.

"You gon' t'warm dem up?" he questioned with a wink.

"Depends, ya gonna change some diapers?" she asked with a smirk.

"'Night _chere_," he said instantly, rolling over.

"Oh hush up an' come here," his wife ordered, pulling him towards her.

"_P'tite_, did I ever tell you how lucky I am?" he inquired as they moved closer together.

"Don't tell me sugah, show me," Rogue responded before their lips met. Number three was on its way to existence.

The End.

**Review Responses**: Aw. Happy ending, for R&R at least. I'm thinking about a companion piece called "Frosty" about Bobby and Emma, but I'm not sure yet. Randomness. Anyway, don't forget to tell me what ya thought. Last chance after all!! And, like Madeline's narrator said, "That's all there is, and there isn't anymore." ^_^ - **Remy's ange**: Okay. Whatever floats your boat babe. :P Yep, I'm an Emma/Bobby lover. And they shall forever be tormented, just like R&R. BWAHAHA!! Basically her whole breakdown thing was done because, 1) she's scared, 2) she doesn't know if Bobby loves her or the baby, and 3) she's pregnant. Does she need any other excuse?? About Emma and Scooter, I feel the SAME WAY!! EEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!! *hyperventilates* And… just… ohmigod… *passes out* Okay, I'm back. Tho, in his defense, Jean did tell him to move on a la NXM #154. Still… *barfs* Anyway, SAME goes for Paige and Warren. EEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!! But I don't always put in couplings that I love. After all, I put Alex and Annie in. *gags* Yes, poor Jono. A moment of silence for the formerly face and chest-less boy. *silence* All righty then. Bishop and Tessa… I had to do it. I couldn't help myself. What can I say?? They just need to make out already. *authoress lets out frustrated scream, much to her roommate's chagrin* Glad you liked the KIOTR, I miss Petey pureheart. Poor guy. *cries* Why Marvel?? WHY?? :'[ Onto Jubes and Sam. Both had their moments in the pre-wedding stuff, they're just fun characters. 'Specially my Sammy boy. And I figured, Jubes doesn't have a boyfriend and would be around 25ish in the story. Plus Sam shouldn't date Lila 'cause I hate her, she's not good enough for him, and he'd probly be around 27, so yeah. It works, right?? Sure it does. They'd be fun. The loudmouth mallrat and the quite Southern gentleman. Opposites attract, right?? Right. ^_^ Lorna and Remy, scariness. 'Tis true. Just my version of him telling her no. 'Cause he damn well better say no if she hits on him. Grrr… home wrecking bitch. *glares at anybody with green hair* Yes, poor Cece. I feel for her. I just wanted to make her a more human character than what I've read of her. Less impatient, bitter, and detached. So, I figured this was the way to go. *shrugs* Poor Hank had to die in the process. Uhm, they call it a cliffy for a reason. But sorry just the same. REALLY long review, so thanks!! :^D - **Panther Nesmith**: Ew. I hate caramel. See, I had braces for three LONG years, and caramel was the enemy then. So now I can't eat it. Isn't dental care a bitch?? Random, sorry. :) Yes, Bishop especially needs some action. I'm pretty sure Sage got some in the Hellfire Club… but the last chick the cop had was Deathbird from forever ago. *shakes head for Bishop's pathetic love life* I don't think Rogue would turn down jewelry. But he hasn't offered any. Yet. ^_~ Interesting assessment of heroes. The sad truth. - **Katrina5**: That's our Gumbo. A funny guy. :^D I think Sammy was scarred. *shakes head* Scandalized at the very least. You were right about the breakdown affects. *claps* You go girl!! They were a plot device after all. YAY!! - **Jukebox**: Tessa and Bishop, they just need some lovin'. IMHO at least. ^_~ Remy's still the ragin' Cajun, but Lorna is kinda… psycho, ya know?? Wedding drama is the best. This is true. The word of Caliente. Beast is NOT dead for real. Colossus is the one who died to distribute the Legacy virus. And Cecelia was never sick with it. *shrugs* Call it creative license. I'm entitled after all. :P - **Star-of-Chaos**: Damn. I thought I was so slick. *snaps fingers in disappointment* Glad you like the Tessa/Bishop stuff, they belong together. It's just… right. - **Kitsu**** Black**: Aw, shucks. You're TOO kind. *blushes* Thank you. It's a lot to live up to. *sweats profusely* You're makin' me nervous!! :P Glad there is understanding in my crazy fic!! YAY!! ^_^ - **Ishandahalf**: Sorry to disappoint. I thought about not adding the part about none of it involving R&R, but I didn't want to receive a bunch of angry reviews about how all the readers wanted me dead. I'm a bit paranoid as it is, considering what I did in the Chronicles story. *authoress checks over her shoulder, just in case* Well, now that you know Remy's reason, what do ya think?? Good or bad?? I hope it wasn't TOO corny, I just couldn't torture them any longer. Bunny ref rocks!! And I like your incoherent ramblings. Highly entertaining. ^_~ Lucky 13, eh?? Yeah, that says it all, huh?? Emma and Bobby, they have issues. It was mostly a plot device, but eventually they did tie the knot. Too bad things are still hard for the Iceman. *shakes head sadly* Caught the parallelism… nice. *applauds* That makes one. :P So, Rogue accepted… too bad it was Northstar asking, huh?? I'm evil like that. And there was fluffy goodness, yes?? Yes. I'm answering for you. Thanks!! - **Risty**: Yeah, well. I write a good drunk Remy, but I'm not so sure about the others. :P Plus, it was still early. Tessa and Bishop… just gotta love 'em. Or at least, I do. You don't. Not really anyway. *reader gives authoress strange look* Moving right along, table thirteen was just me having fun with random characters. Fitting in all the people I could, just for kicks. *shrugs* I'm the author, I can do that. And I'm glad you thought the foils were successful. YAY!! Thanks!! - **Aro**: Don't feel stupid!! I LOVE reading your reviews. They're UBER tight!! :^D Breakdown goodness, huh?? :P I want Remy (or Sam) to ask me to dance too… but he didn't ask Rogue. Not initially at least. I'm just evil like that. BWAHAHA!! *reader rolls eyes* Heh. Yeah. Thanks for commenting!! - **DemonicGambit**: She did, she did. "Him" just happened to be Northstar, but still… :P I think Lorna's become a complete psycho, very unfun. I'm no longer a fan. At all. Emma's just preggers and emotional. Plus she's scared. And not sure Bobby loves her. Yeah. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. ^_~ Thanks!! - **Spankychaff**: Glad you're enjoying it!! *beams* Banging their heads together… hmm… violent but probly not too ineffective. It has possibilities. :P Thanks!! *raises glass in toast* Here's to progression!!


End file.
